The Light Within Us
by A.C.R-AwayMouse
Summary: A brony destined for greatness, longing for change, and a blazing light to guide those who follow his path. His goal? To redo his life.
1. A Guide to not-confuse you

**Before we begin, I would like to point out that there will be some confusions with the characters placed in the story. If ever you see unnecessary symbols in the story line, that is just normal. For those are how I will play my game...**

**This chapter of the story will be a guide to whatever I mark and place.**

**Area unknown = undiscovered area**

**(FLASHBACK) = sets up the flashback of past times**

**(FLASHBACK END) = finishes the flashback**

***(action word here)* = actions done by characters during dialogue time**

**BOLD = discovered area **

**ITALICIZED = qued for lyrics on songs, any reading moments during dialogue time, any thought moments**

**- = quick change of spoken words**

**... = pause, moment of silence, sometimes used in signalling 'emotional' moments? **

**(WORDS, BOLDEN, AND PARENTHESIS) = Me speaking in the story.**

* * *

**Now onto the kinds of chapters that will be made.**

**Mini-chapters: Oftenly made of 2000 words or slightly more or less that give little information for the story. Oftenly helpful for the main character. Will be marked as MC (number:name)**

**Chapters: Made of 3000-6000 words or possibly more. These will either be side-plots or causing for the story to move on. Will be marked as its title**

**Inter-connected chapters: Made of 2-5 chapters. These will serve for any bosses, causing the plot to move on, or other purposes. Will be marked as main title, Part (number), and (optional choice for me) sub-title**

**Bonus Chapter: Depending on how many bonuses to be given. These will serve as slight spoilers, ideas, ect anything that I may be able to use in the future. Will be labeled as BC (number)**

* * *

**I shall keep adding in more into the guide, but for now, this is the content of the small instruction.**


	2. Everyone's Start of Destiny

**HEY EVERYPONY! I'm so glad that I'm back to writing :D! Anyways, I'll be starting my new story now (not involving the same damn character) and may possibly continue with Mad Daughter! If you're wondering why I stopped with Mad Daughter... I ran out of plot ideas... Dammit!**

**If you'd like, please add this to your follow or favorites list and give me a little review, comment, whatever. I can tell I'm bad in writing but I'll try my best!**

**Of course, it WILL be boring just at the start of it, but I hope to gain ideas along the way to make my story interesting. Shoutout to frontdoor6's A Wish Come True. Check him out! He's better than me :P**

**The Light Within Us**

**Chapter 1: Everyone's Start of Destiny**

**Guam**

I was walking home, tired and beaten from school as usual. The light books that I have in my bag were a bit heavy since I had most of them in my book bag. My feet were aching from the distance that I walked from school to here. "Just a few more steps and I'll be in my own sanctuary with God..." I said to myself. Only four colors shone in my eyes in the black streets, which were orange, red, white, and yellow. The cars gave me quick breezes as I walked home, added to that the wind outside gave me some chills.

It was December, and tomorrow my family will have a potluck, celebrating Christmas and our unity together. I'd have to say, I lived a great life, I have a great family, and everything I want. But it seems like each day is just a repetition.

_Wake up... Go to the bathroom... Shower... Brush my teeth... Eat breakfast... Dress up... Go to school..._

_Get out of my class... Drop my bag in one of the classrooms... Go outside and chat... Wait for my ride to reach the kiosk... Go home..._

_Take off first layer of clothing... Go to sleep..._

And I also feel that my love from my mom is disappearing, little by little each day... Like she nearly doesn't care about me... But I know that's never true.

I finally reached the gate of my house. My mom was watering the plants that was on the gate, my father-in-law (as I assume) was watching television after a hard day's work, and me? I was opening the gate, slipping my hand from between the poles which was big enough for my hand to fit. I grabbed the bottom part of the lock, lifted it up, and slid it backwards. The gate opened and I pulled it open. After that, closed it again with the lock.

Today was different from any other day. I was forced to walk from school due to the fact I forgot that we were leaving.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Well, Sister Milagros still has problems with her diabetes?" I asked.

"Yeah... she still does. Even her leg isn't fully healed! What the shin!" Vince Carbonell, one of my classmates, said.

"All I can say is that Journalism is a bit better than Spanish."

"Yeah, I can't even understand her!"

"Thank God for the new classes..." I said.

I finally opened my eyes and saw everything around me. A few cars were left inside our school campus as they were picking up the rest of the students that were waiting for the parents. "You know the funny thing? Your ride left." Vince said.

"What...?" I asked.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

"Hahaha!" My mom laughed. "You deserved it!" I growled in anger and clenched my fist, hiding my emotions from my mom as I dropped my bag on the terrace chair. I went back inside the house, closed the door of my room, and sighed in relief. "If this continues on, I think I might just become a killer at my age..." I unbuttoned my top uniform and on a badge, it says 'Dominican Catholic School.'

I felt relieved that I'm finally away from the outside world and in my own place I can call my sanctuary. I had my Xbox already set up on the floor, my computer on the wooden table that I have, and my majestic bed. Its blankets were folded in a shape of a rectangle, the pillows were folded in half, except for the little pillow, and the covers were all neat and straight thanks to me.

"(yawn) Whew... Don't know where THAT came from, but I'd better take a nap for a while... Legs are fucking aching, I'm sorry God, and I just want to sleep..." I dropped onto the bed, closed my eyes, and soon I was asleep.

_** / / / / / / / /...\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \**_

_You and I... we're connected._

_Will you marry me?_

_Never. Fuck. With. This. Pony. EVER!_

_Foolish boy..._

_This... is your element._

_Welcome Ceadeus!_

_Welcome to Moga Village._

_Dad!_

_You look new here..._

_If I were to give cutie marks, I'd give you a musical note. _

_We stand and fight!_

_This... is you..._

_Why you...? But not me...?_

I soon jumped awake while cold sweat and tears ran on my face. I was breathing hard... harder than anytime I've breathed for air before. My bed was cold and soaked with sweat from my body, and I was feeling dizzy with a slight headache. "Another dream... About Equestria... and that hooded guy..." I said to myself. I turned to my right and only saw it was 8 o'clock. "A bit early to wake up, but DINNER TIME!" I cheered. I ran out of my room and into the dirty kitchen, which consists of a wooden wall, a bare floor without tiless or anything, some cans below the sinks, and equipment used for cooking food, including a sink of course.

"Hey mom! What's the food tonight?" I asked.

"Cooked eggplant." She said.

I stood there awkwardly and slowly backed up into my room. "Are you going to eat?" She asked me. But I still continued to slowly back up to my room. I opened the door and slowly closed it, then walking backwards into my room. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO EAT?!" She shouted.

"No." I said.

"COME BACK HERE!" She shouted.

I kept backing up into my room and soon, I was back.

"COME BACK HERE AND EAT THE FOOD!" She shouted.

"No, I don't really like it..."

"SAYANG NAMAN!" She exclaimed.

"You know that I will eat anything you cook..."

"THEN COME HERE AND EAT!"

"Eggplant tastes like poop..." I said.

I heard nothing after that. I rubbed my eyes and darkness surrounded me. But soon, it began to clear up, and I was back to normally seeing things again. I can't really describe my room in a perfect way though, but I'd be doing my best if I did. "I always go solo... a lone wolf... a lone pony... a lone bro... a lone brony..." I said to myself. I turned to a corner of my bedroom and saw my violin. "Ahh... beautiful beautiful Viola. Let's go play something familiar shall we?" I asked my violin.

I checked the tuning of my violin by playing the notes and it seems like all strings are in order. I lowered my violin and held it by the neck and asked, "Twilight... are you real? Are you some... mare out there in a place called Equestria...? Are you...?"

I started to play my violin and I felt like in the singing mood, playing the introduction first while gracefully spinning in circles.

_Me: Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle we have called you_

_You're so like the mare with that mystic... thought?_

_Is it only 'cause you're lonely they have blamed you_

_For that Twilight Sparkle strangeness in your smile?_

_Do you smile to tempt a lover Twilight Sparkle? _

_Or is this the way you hide a broken heart? _

_Many fics have been brought to your doorsteps_

_They just lie there and they die there._

_Are you warm, are you real Twilight Sparkle?_

_Or just a cold and lonely lovely character?_

_Twilight Sparkle..._

_Twilight Sparkle._

I continued playing my violin and sat on my bed, faced the cross that was on my door, and asked for, "If ever she's real Lord, I wish to go where she is. I want something different, something... something that will change my life forever. Not in this place... no. I want to be... in EQUESTRIA!" I shouted. "No more pain! No more suffering! No more of these, ahem, assholes that push me around in my life! NO MORE! " I cheered. "But if that means going to your heavenly place... and joining you in Heaven... so let that will be done."

I got back up to my feet, momentarily stopped playing, and made the sign of the cross. "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

_Me: Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle we have called you_

_You're the kind of mare with that friendly smile._

_Is it only 'cause you're lonely that have... hated you?_

_For that Twilight Sparkle sweetness in your smile._

_Though do you smile to hide your sorrow __Twilight Sparkle?_

_Or is this the way you hide your lonely heart?_

_Many fics have been brought to your doorsteps_

_They just lie there, and they die there._

_Are you warm, are you real Twilight Sparkle?_

_Or just a cold and lonely... lovely character..._

_Twilight Sparkle..._

_Twilight Spaaaaaaarkle!_

_**Area unknown...**_

The Art Gallery of ? was finally opened. 6 ponies were in the front of the line, including a purple-haired mare called ? who was overexcited. The five friends of hers were in line behind her, carrying a ticket in their mouths. "This is it darling! The grand opening of ? Art Gallery!" She said.

"Boy ? you sure are... excited." ? said.

"Thanks for inviting us here sugarcube, never seen anythin' this fancy in my life!" ? said.

"(yawn) An art gallery...? Really?" ? said.

"Yes ? besides, tomorrow we can go see the ?. Your 'inspiration.' " ? said.

"I guess you're right ? let ? enjoy her time here." ? said.

"Thank you ? I promise I shall be on my best behavior when we go watch the ? ." She said.

"A promise is a promise." ? said.

But at the back of the line was ? who, having being a pushover, is forced to be there out of the ponies that pushed her to the back. "Oh, I'm sorry. Pardon me. Oops! Sorry." She continuously apologized. "? come on! We're already getting into the Gallery!" ? said.

She smiled awkwardly and took off into the line. She soon arrived at the front and presented her ticket. She dropped her ticket into the box and rejoined her friends.

"Look at all of these magnificent art pieces! What do you think about this one? Ooooh! I just can't get enough!" ? said, adoring each and every single piece of beautiful art. "Hey look! I'm a part of the exhibit!" ? said.

"?! Get away from there! Where did you even put the statue?" ? said.

"Oh, it's just at the corner over there!" She pointed out. "Put that back and get back here!" ? exclaimed. ? quickly got the statue, placed it on its podium, and came back with her group. "Gee ?. You sure aren't in a cheerful mood." ? said.

"I-I'm sorry... I just don't really feel like myself. Our friendship trip will only last a few more days until we get back to ? " She said. "Although, I should ask ?, why would you even do that?!"

"Because I just want to have fun!" ? said.

"But this is a gallery! Not some sort of place to have fun!" ? exclaimed.

"Come on ? loosen up. Enjoy the interesting pictures!" ? said.

"Why - how DARE you call these dazzling pieces of art 'pictures!' " ? said. "Aren't they technically pictures ? ?" ? asked.

"Well... I guess it is... yes. They are pictures." ? admitted. All the six laughed joyfully, but the one who wasn't enjoying anything... was ?.

**Guam**

I lowered my violin and held it on the neck, putting it back into its hard, plastic case. "Well Viola, you may be my only friend... Others... they just fake." I said. "They pretend to be my friend, yet they really aren't." I lowered my head for a moment as a tear dropped onto my violin. Though, all of a sudden, a black aura was surrounding me. Yet I wasn't even recognizing its presence. "But when I get the chance... the chance in the future... I'll kill that bastard! Jomari! Yes... YES!" I exclaimed.

The dark aura soon started to disappear, and I said to myself, "But... I'm not a killer... I'm no murderer. I abide by God's laws and that's that! He promises so many things... that I know he is God. He is the one that will save me... The one that will save us..." I said. I closed my violin case and looked at the clock.

_9:00 PM_

"Better get to sleep... Tomorrow's a new day." I said to myself. I ran and soon jumped into the air, landing myself onto my bed. I was laughing. Laughing in a way that I've never laughed before. Feeling joy all around me.

"You know... if... Sora, Price, Marcus, and... Twilight... are all real? I would want to see them. See... another dimension... See another place! Rather than this crap hole." I said. "An island in the middle of nowhere... Populated by people..."

"I just want to see the world! See America! Yeah! Feel at peace in my heart wherein I've never felt it! I haven't even seen snow. God!"

I continued to laugh and talk to myself for about half an hour. I grabbed my violin case and held it tight to me, "If you... and I... are connected, then I want to show the world that I'm not a waste. If we're headed for destiny...? Then Lord, God give me a sign." I started to close my eyes as darkness covered my eyes.

**This... is only the beginning...**

**Alright everypony! This is the end of the first chapter and next chapter, he is going to arrive ?. Dammit censors! Well... he will arrive at his dream place next and I will not reveal his name. Nope. **

**I really want to hear from you guys if you like it or not. Give me a review, and if you REALLY like it or hope to expect more from it, please leave a follow or a favorite and I hope to do my best! This is ACR, signing off!**


	3. The Arrival

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

**Dreams**

A bright glow was being given off from the floor that I stand. A man stood there with two keyblades at the back of him as he held scythes. I aggressively looked at him and a suit of armor plus a giant ax came out of nowhere to my aid. I placed the ax on my shoulder and started to run towards the man. He started to run too, only he was dragging both of his weapons on the ground.

I took the first swing and failed as he blocked my attack. He retaliated with his two keyblades, swiftly striking me onto the floor.

I was on one knee now and grabbed the ax, swung it to his face, but failed again. He blocked another of my aggressive attacks. I started to continuously swing my ax crazily all around me, hoping that I would get a hit. But no matter what I did, nothing seems to touch him. I then decided to throw my ax at him, but he, once again, blocked the attack. He held the fire-red ax on his hand and threw it off the ledge.

I ran for my weapon, but it was too late, for it was starting to fall into the endless void. I started to breathe hard. Gasping for air as I looked for a solution. My sweat droplets were cold. And my mind was finally deceiving me. My sense of balance started to confuse me as everything felt like it was moving around. Sway after sway, I wasn't able to focus.

The lighted floor that I was standing on soon began to crumble. The pieces started to fall, so did a force dragged me in there, falling into the endless abyss.

_'The door to Equestria is now open... Quickly!' a voice shouted._

I was gasping for air as I was awakened by my own dreams. My tears were in my eyes and my eye lids were heavy. "Another... bad... dream..." I said to myself. "Sleep..." I plopped back down to the bed.

But suddenly a blue light came out of nowhere. I struggled to go back to sleep as I held my blanket tight while I shut my eyes closed. But that thing kept me awake. I got up and covered my eyes as the bright light hit my eyes. I slowly started to adjust to the brightness and approached the light carefully. I took along my violin with me and asked myself, "What is this...? Is this some sort of dream... or is it really it...?"

I started to fully focus and the light that I saw emitted a bright, blue glow. It was in a form of an oval with a big white center. I felt it, but it felt like simple air. "Lord? Is this my destiny...? My destiny to go?" I asked.

No one answered. "I may not hear you now, but in Heaven I believe you have answered me." I stepped up to the blue light and asked, "What is this...?" Soon, letters started to pop up out of the light. It read:

_Reader,_

_You face a journey destined by fate. _

_Destined by action._

_Destined by words._

_And as I heard a call beyond our universe,_

_I trusted myself and chose you._

_Your fate ahead is dangerous, deceiving, and filled with choices._

_But in the end, it shall pay very well._

_Do you accept?_

_Yes or no._

I was curious about this as I felt myself as if I'm dreaming. I still held my violin case, which held my precious Viola. "Umm... yes?" I uneasily asked.

Nothing happened.

"So... how will I do this...?" I asked curiously. "Maybe if I... touch it..." I said. I slowly reached out to the word saying 'Yes' and grabbed it.

Nothing.

"I tried. Let me just get back to - WHAT THE FLIPPY FUCK?!" I suddenly screamed as something happened. I felt myself being sucked into a tubular shaped hole, as if I were a vacuum. I held onto the table for dear life, but my grip went away, leaving behind nail marks on the table.

_**Area unknown**_

I was floating...

Floating as I felt I was being dragged.

And that my whole being is being changed.

I felt so many changed, even a weird feeling in my head as it was extended.

_**Area unknown**_

All I can see was darkness. I was able to hear myself moan though. I felt the rough, warm ground. And I smelled a scent of mangoes as I was unconscious. I opened my eyes and I saw I was out in an empty field. I felt the dew of the grass on me soak up my whole body as it was morning. "*yawn* What...? Where the hell am I at?" I asked myself.

The distant objects I saw were trees with vines, easily hanging there as life moved along.

"I'm... out in the woods...? Just great." I rose up from the ground and rubbed the back of my head. It ached a little bit as I walked to a pond, spotting my violin case with the instrument still there. "Oh thank goodness that you're okay Viola!" I exclaimed. My eyes started to go heavy once again and I rushed into the pond.

The feeling of cold water shook me awake while I was in there and I got up to the surface, finally feeling refreshed and awake. I shook my head to clear my hair of any water and I looked down into the pond. "What the actual...?"

I looked at myself curiously in the water and decided to take a few more splashes of cold water. But even if I tried that, it still showed me the same face. I looked down on my hands and saw hooves...

"H-hooves...?" I fearfully said. I backed off from the water and shook myself dry and saw that my hair was yellow and red. "T-this isn't r-r-right...!" I exclaimed. I backed up against a tree and bashed my skull in. I felt the pain, and approached the water again. Still the same.

"W-what the fuck happened to me?!" I exclaimed. I looked upside down on myself and I saw that I had back hooves. "What... w-w-what is going on...?" I whispered.

I finally decided to face the truth and I looked into the water.

I was a very light toned yellow pony with a red and yellow hair, quite spiky. My tail was long, somewhat representing a firey design and was colored yellow and red too. My eyes were emerald green and I had a horn on my head. "What is this...? What have I become...?" I asked myself.

I was hyperventilating, thinking of the possibilities of what might happen to me as a pony. But I started to calm down and think of the positive side of everything. "Okay... just calm down and let's play something... Maybe... something from my violin." I said. I checked my violin for its tune, positive.

"If I can't fucking play Viola with these... things, then I'll cherish her dearly..." I said. I shut my eyes closed and held onto the bow grip and made a note. I slowly stroked it back and the note sounded the same. "Huh..." I examined and kept on pressing on the violin's string as I played the instrument to see how I was able to play it. Not a single clue.

"Well, whatever it is, at least I'm not separated from you Viola..." I said as I hugged the lovely instrument. I walked up to the pond again and asked myself, "Though what the hellers happened to me...?" Something caught my attention and I turned to see a bunny at the side, looking for food. "A rabbit!" I exclaimed. I slowly walked towards it, finally noticing how hard it is to walk in pony form as I wobbled from left to right, and got its attention. Though, the animal had a fearful look at me and shook right at the corner of a tree where I was looking at it.

"Hey there little guy... What are you doing...?" I asked it. It shook its head and ran away as fast as it could. "WAIT!" I shouted out. It kept on running away from me and back into its burrow. "Ugh... This will NEVER work..." I said.

"Oh well, at least I still have you my precious Viola." I slowly started to play 21 Guns on the violin, starting out on the verse of course.

"Do you know what's worth fi-ightin' for...? When it's not worth dy-ying for." I sung. The bunny soon slowly started to go out of its burrow and approach me carefully, curious of the song that I was playing. "Does it take your bre-eath away...?" I soon stopped playing as I noticed the bunny have a wondering face. "Hey there little fella... Why did you run away?" I asked it.

He started to do hand gestures, though I wasn't able to read it since I didn't really understand hand motions. "Umm... sorry, don't really understand what you're describing." I said. It rolled its eyes and wrote on a paper, '_What was that song you were playing?_'

"Oh! The song?" I asked. "The title, 21 Guns. By Green Day."

The bunny still had a wondering face.

"You know what, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the music." I said. It gave out a shrug and sat back on the ground. "Now this... this is Beauty and the Beast. Well, with luck if you know it." I said. It was sitting merrily as I started strumming the violin. I was still doing the introduction of the song, and soon I was playing the verse of it.

Now I was gathering attention. Soon, many animals from the forest started to come out and listen. There was a bear, a bird, some squirrels, more bunnies, mice, a racoon, an owl, a dog, and much more. Even a herd of cows came in. I silently hummed the lyrics in my head as I was too focused on the beautiful music that I was playing. I was so focused that I never even noticed the animals that were listening.

_**Area unknown**_

A light yellow pony with a pink mane and tail was feeding a group of animals out in the forest, somewhat close by her cottage. "There you go, here's more for you and you. Oh, don't mind sweetie, I'll give you more. No worries, there's plenty for everypony." She said. The animals were continuously devouring the pile of pet feed as she kept feeding all the lovely animals of the forest.

But then, the animals started twitching their ears and looking at a certain direction. "Huh? Is there something wrong?" ? asked. The animals soon started to rush towards the area that they faced and Fluttershy was soon following them.

**Fields**

Now I was finally finishing the song and slowing down with my strumming speed, as it was supposed to be. So, even more animals came to me. I soon started to sing out the last parts of the song and said, "Tale as old as time... song as old as rhyme... Beauty and the... beast." The strumming continued as I finally stopped at a high note. I bowed in front of the bunny, but soon realized there were more. The animals were clapping in amazement, but I hid in fright.

A yellow pony soon appeared out in the bushes as I spotted in the corner of my eyes. I hid behind a tree in fright that the animals might just eat me to death. "Umm... hello? Anyone here?" A familiar voice called. "Umm... I don't know who this is, but for some reason, you just sound like Fluttershy." I said.

"Eep! Who's there!" She exclaimed. "I'm friendly... No need for harm." I said. "K-kindly step out...? Please?" She asked. I raised my hooves up to the top where my head met and showed her to me. "I'm no threat..."

"Oh my... what are you doing here?" She asked. "I umm... uh..." I wondered. _Okay... play it dumb. Don't expose your secret, you can do dis! _"I don't really... remember." I said.

"Do you have amnesia?" She asked. "I doubt so." I said.

"Oh... well then."

"But seriously, how do you look and sound like a mare named Fluttershy...?" I asked. But soon, something suddenly hit me. "Are you... Fluttershy...?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Oh... oh no... oh God... YES!" I suddenly shouted out. "I'M IN EQUESTRIA!" I screamed. "Um... y-yes you are..." She said.

"S-so... just to clear it out, you... are Fluttershy?"

"Yes." She said. I started to smile and freak out in a way that I've never done so. "I-I'm in Equestria... I'm in fucking Equestria... I'M IN FUCKING EQUESTRIA BITCHES! YES!" I shouted. "Oh, is this your first time visiting?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh... yes!" I said.

"Are you new around here?" She asked.

"Very new. I can't even describe how new I am." I said.

"But... um... excuse me for being rude, but why did my animals come here...?" She asked.

"Oh, it's because of my violin skills. They may have been attracted from the song that I was playing."

"I wasn't able to hear much from your violin, but kindly play one song. I really want to listen." She said.

"Sure thing Fluttershy." I nodded my head and prepared my violin for another song. Though, at the corner of my eye, I saw many animals there with a wooden frame piano at the top of a hill. "Um... what are they doing?" I asked confusedly. "It looks like a piano that they're pushing." With one shove from the bear, it was heading down hill. "And to me..." I said. I grew wide eyed and my iris and cornea became small too. I closed my eyes and stood still there.

The piano was still heading straight downhill towards me at full speed, as if nothing was able to stop it. Though, an orange aura started to cover the speeding piano and it significantly started to slow. I held my eyes shut and felt a tingly sensation up on my head. I decided to open my eyes and I saw the piano in front of me. "That. Was. Too. Close." I said out of fear. I jumped backwards and started to back up towards a tree and relive myself.

I saw Fluttershy come up towards the animals and saw her talking. It would seem like she was giving them a lecture of what not to do next time. "Oh God... what stopped the piano...?" I asked. I squinted my eyes and focused on the giant instrument. It was surrounded by an orange aura that I created from my horn.

I looked up and tapped the tip of the horn lightly, "I forgot about you. Thank God that my powers... helped."

"Never do that again! Do you understand?" Fluttershy firmly said. The animals that pushed the cart were all ashamed, looking down on the ground and making circles on the dirt. "It's alright Fluttershy, you don't have to lecture them anymore." I said.

"But they nearly hurt you!" She said.

"It's fine. I may have not requested it, or do anything to tell them to get a piano, but hey, I'm alive right?" I said. She placed a hoof on her chin and though it through. "Oh fine... But next time they won't see old Fluttershy." She said.

"Whoa whoa whoa hola hola hola! No Flutterbitch will be on my sight." I said. "Did you take those Iron Will classes?"

"Um... yes. But I changed back to old Fluttershy." She said.

"Okay, as long you won't be doing all of those crazy nagging, then I'm fine!" I said. "Let's see how this piano held up. Looks pretty old too..." I said. I started to inspect the inside of the big instrument and none of its strings were broken, not even the hammers. "This piano seems in good shape. The keys work properly. Let me play a song." I said.

"Ooh! Will it be on the grand piano or your violin?" She excitedly asked.

_True that... Which one will I be using? _I asked myself in my mind. "Maybe if I do this..." I murmured. I started to cast a levitation spell on my violin and the part where it strums. I took control of both of them, and I started to struggle. "Umm, sir?" Fluttershy called.

"Now, hold on. No worries." I started to grunt and stick my tongue out as I was trying to connect and play my violin with magic. "Come on..." I murmured. "I-I think you should just..."

"Almost Fluttershy." I said. I continued on with it, and finally finished. It was just the same as it was like holding a hoof. "Okay... test time!" I hopped onto the piano and my violin levitated in mid air. "Okay... this song is named Simple and Clean. This... is one of my personal favorites." I said. I shook myself and relaxed my muscles. I pressed onto one of the keys, and it was the same as playing it with fingers... This time I'm using hooves. "Whoa... This is pretty badass." I said.

"What is?" Fluttershy asked.

"The fact I can actually play the piano with these." I said as I pointed out my hooves.

"Though, nopony has ever tried to play two instruments at a time. Most people blame the focus that they have going on. Even I can't play the harp while conducting with my bird friends." She said.

"You can play the harp?" I asked.

She nodded. "Umm... you think you can gather up a few birds here on top of the piano and be the conductor?" I asked. "Um... can some of you kindly come with me please?" She called out. The birds started to tweet and fly onto the top of the piano. "Okay little birdies, just sit there and let me get a baton." She said as she looked at the ground.

"Not so necessary to be looking for a stick Fluttershy. I have a baton right here." I said as I stretched the musical tool out of its portable position with my mouth. I tossed it to her and she caught it in mid air. "Okay birdies, let me hear all of you." She said. She lowered the baton and the birds all had the same tweeting pitch. "That's good. Now, are we ready?" She asked.

"You can play by ear?" I asked.

She nodded.

"God, at first I thought you needed sheet music." I said.

"Let me go for introductions first." I said. "Um, okay."

I got out of the seat and walked towards the animals that were sitting on the ground. "Okay, now this song is called Simple and Clean, by Utada Hikaru basically. This is the orchestral version of it, so sit back, relax, and enjoy." I said. I walked back and onto the seat. The animals started clapping in their own special way and the short applause faded.

The piano got the first tune and the birds followed as Fluttershy waved the baton gracefully. The violin started to play next after a short moment the piano began to sing. The piano provided the background while the violin played as the loud lead. The birds followed the tune of the violin next and the piano noise began to fade away.

A moment of silence fell and the piano took the first sound for the verse, but the violin still held as the lead. The birds kept following the tune of the violin as it was like going up and down. My focus on both instruments were impressive for me. I never really played like this in my entire life. Now I kicked into the refrain and sped up. the birds still kept up with the song and I was enjoying the song. The result of it, my horn started to light up and boost the volume of the instruments, plus the birds singing.

_**Area unknown**_

Many citizens of ? were all doing their daily business. Some were shop keepers who tended their stores. Others were vendors who sold various products. Though a few were musicians or other special jobs. They all had their lives going good, living and doing their daily routine. Though, today just might change the course of Equestria's fate.

_**Area unknown**_

A grey skinned mare with a black mane and tail with an Octave Clef cutie mark was creating her own music as she felt the vibrations of her roommate's music. She sat by the fire with a table writing down notes on a music sheet as she was preparing for her next concert. Though, she heard something with her own bare ears clearly. It was bothering her. She cleaned out her ears with her hoof, but the sound wouldn't just go away.

She decided for herself to investigate what is causing this... racket and told her roommate ? to stay.

_**Area unknown**_

Five friends with one stallion were all walking along the streets of ?, relaxing and enjoying the day. One of them tried to relax with her coltfriend but was bothered from 2 things. One, the fact that she had a few troubles with him. Two, a clear piece being orchestrated. Everyone's heads started to point to the direction of where the noise is coming from and soon, ? citizens headed for where the music was.

**Fields**

The ending of the music was coming near and I was hearing murmurs and footsteps (more like hoofsteps for this case...) being dropped on, but I continued. The focus of Fluttershy's was also as solid as mine. We were both gracefully and skillfully playing my favorite soundtrack from a video game. I made body movements and my horn started to glow brightly and create lights in the sky, unknown to my presence. Now the end of the piece came and I slowly made the two instruments fade in.

I looked at Fluttershy and gave her a nod and I took her hoof and we turned around. I gave a bow while closing my eyes, enjoying my achievement that I have accomplished. The second I opened my eyes, I saw a huge crowd of ponies that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "When did they come in?" I asked.

Fluttershy didn't answer due to the fact that she was on my head, holding onto me as she was afraid of the crowd, even speechless to say anything. "And that was my piece mares and gentlecolts!" I shouted. They all cheered for me and stomped their hooves on the ground as I did an excellent job on my work.

Soon, six ponies started to run towards the two of us. Though, specifically Fluttershy. "Fluttershy! That was amazing what you did back there!" An orange pony with a cowboy hat said. "Oh, no need to compliment Applejack, I was just doing what I CAN do." Fluttershy whispered. "And who is that handsome young colt that you have over there?" A white pony with wavy hair asked.

"Oh hi!" I greeted.

"But I'd have to say, that was a pretty good piece that you performed back there." A purple pony said. "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle." She introduced. "Hi Twilight, I'm..." I soon stopped at the point I was about to say my name. "Hey there pal, what's wrong?" A blue pony with a rainbow tail and mane asked.

"I forgot to tell you who I am...! Especially you Fluttershy since I met you first." I said. "Oh, it's fine. Though if you feel it isn't, I forgive you." She said. _Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no! What will I do?! What will my name be?! _I panicked in my mind. "I am... uh..." I started to think as hard as I can for a clever name, not to expose who I am.

"Well?" Twilight asked.

"I... am..." I felt that my mind was about to blow as I thought of a name each second. "Oh, please give him time. He says he has amnesia." Fluttershy said. "Oh. Well, take the time you-,"

"BLAZE WING!" I suddenly said. "My name... is Blaze Wing."

The six of them started to look back and forth to each other and they all nodded on some agreement. "Hello there mister Blaze, I am Twilight Sparkle. *giggle* Just to... introduce myself again..."

"A pleasure to meet you Blaze Wing. I am Rarity."

"See me? Fastest pony of Equestria. I'm Rainbow Dash."

"Applejack, sugarcube."

"Where's your cutie mark?" A pink pony asked. "Say what...?"

"Your cutie mark, ya know! Something that you have on your flank that shows you your special talent?" She clarified. "Oh... that..." _Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit!_ I exclaimed. "Well... Uh... M-my parent's really... didn't want me to be wandering around... getting curious of things... so... I don't have a cutie mark." I said. The five of them all looked at my flank and saw it as a blank spot. "Geez, your parent must REALLY be overprotective." Twilight said.

"And isn't your name kinda ironic?" Applejack asked. I looked at my head and saw my horn. "Oh... I... don't really know why my parents named me that..." I said.

"Maybe they were expecting a pegasus!" Pinkie suggested. "Y-yeah! That's why!" I agreed.

"Have you recovered your memory yet Mister Blaze?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes,"

"And, um... you?" I asked the pink pony.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" She said.

From a certain distance, I saw a fierce white unicorn with a gray mane and a gray tail and eyes nearly as white as snow. I saw his cutie mark slightly and saw a heart formation crossed with two swords. He carried a sword by his side and part of his face was covered with his hair. He seemed to be quite angered from where I saw him, but it was worse up close. He was already raging, but with his best attempts to cover his furious face.

"Twilight...? What did I tell you about getting near strangers?" He angrily told Twilight in a low tone. "He's just new here. I was thinking of showing him the town and all that." Twilight said.

"Who's your friend?" I asked.

"Um... this is... Stone Heart. H-he's my coltfriend." She said.

"She just met him at Canterlot a few days ago. Boy, when I saw the smile on her face I knew she was in love." Applejack said.

"Gee... that was fast."

"So, you're the new guy eh?" Stone Heart asked. "Guess so," I said. He gave a friendly grin to me, but no sooner I felt pain in my stomach. Turns out that he wasn't as 'friendly' as I thought. He directly punched me in the gut and I dropped to the floor while holding my stomach. "Stone! What'd you do that for?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Come on Twilight, we can't trust him. He might be poor or something." Stone Heart said. The two trotted back to... wherever they were going. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash helped me up and gave me a pat on the back. "Thanks," I said as I wiped off the dirt that was on my body.

"No need darling, but I don't trust that colt one bit!" Rarity said. "So do I, ever since he came to Ponyville with us, Twilight has been getting these marks on her body and face." AJ explained. "And even one day we saw her with a black eye, we need to separate this dude from her!" Rainbow continued the discussion.

"Have you been planning or anything? Has Twilight told you anything?" I asked. "No plans yet. Twilight even went silent ever since HE came here." Rainbow said. The one thought came into my mind as I've faced this situation before, but never had the courage to do so. "Report him to the police," I said. "What?" Pinkie asked.

"I meant the guards. Send him to trial for abuse and all that." I said. "Even if we want to, we don't have any proof. Twilight's wounds seem to heal in one day." Fluttershy explained. "Do you have any options?" I asked. "No options, no proof. We have to do something soon or else, who knows what might happen to Twilight!" Rarity exclaimed.

"I don't know. You don't know. We all don't know. But whatever proof you can get, get it immediately." I said

"Anyways, it's been nice seeing all of you wonderful mares," I said. "Oh! A gentlecolt?" Rarity asked. "Uh..."

"Maybe you and I can go on a date..." Rarity said as she fluttered her eyes flirtatiously. I was quite turned-on by this and that she was already trying to make a move on me. "Just kidding sweetheart, I wouldn't date a colt just yet." She said. "Thank God that you didn't."

"But that doesn't stop the fact that I like you." She said as she fluttered her eyes again. "Anyways dear, it's been nice seeing you too." They all started to walk away back to Ponyville, but Rarity took a look back and winked back at me and said, "Ciao!" I waved goodbye to her awkwardly and sighed in relief.

Even before I can take a rest, I saw a brown pony with a black mane and tail walk up from the crowd. Her cutie mark was a Octave note and she was pushing away the crowd to just see me. "Out of my way, out of my way! Excuse me!" She exclaimed as she pushed through the crowd. Her hair was out of order and she kept fixing as she continued to approach me.

She shook her head and made a friendly smile to me. "Hi," I greeted. "Were you the one responsible for that wonderful music?" The brown pony asked. "Yes I am." I said. "Well, nice to meet you," She stuck a hoof out and said, "Octavia." I gave her a hoof and shook hers and said, "Blaze Wing. Glad to meet you Octavia." I said.

She was suddenly faintly blushing just after I said her name. _What did I do?_ I asked myself. "Um, excuse me... I just haven't met a musical colt in a while. Say, I heard a piano and a violin being played, who was your assistant or partner?" Octavia asked. "That was all just me," I said. She looked at me in amazement and she excitedly asked, "Really?! Was that all just you?!"

"Y-yeah... Though, Fluttershy handled the bird choir." I said. "So that was the tweeting... But still, I think that you're wonderful!" She exclaimed. She looks to my flank, but sees a very light yellow flank without a symbol. "Where's yoru cutie mark?" She asked. "My parent never took me out of the house. They were overprotective at the least, but it was worse in my case." I said.

"How bad?" She asked. "It's bad that it's indescribable..." I said as I started to stare into an endless abyss that is my mind. She started to chuckle and soon burst out into a laughter the moment I snapped out of my heart-scarred state. "Hey! What's so funny?!" I exclaimed. She continued to chuckle and she stopped for a moment, "It's just that... you're so funny! I like that!" She said. I gave off a very faint smirk due to her liking my sense of 'humor.'

"Say, would you want a tour of Ponyville?" She asked me. "No, I'll find my way around things. Anyways, thanks for the offer. I'll be finding my path." I said. "So you don't want my help?"

"I... Yeah. So, how about you show me the way?" I asked.

"Good choice. We'd better hurry out of here. This is where Timberwolves breed." She said. I grew wide eye and disgusted and quickly followed her footsteps.

**Alright everypony! This chapter ended, next will be his arrival on Ponyville! Thank God for no censors! Though, to tell you the truth, I got out of my writing experience and took a 'little' break on my work. I mostly thought of going along with Mad Daughter, but sadly I don't have any material to work with. **

**Anyways, a bit too late for this, but I do NOT own My Little Pony or any of the known characters on the TV series. The song I used last chapter was 'Mona Lisa' by Nat King Cole.**

**If you enjoyed it, please leave a review, follow, or favorite and tell me how you feel! I'll try and improve on my writing, descriptions, and others. Just a short summary of what I can do, give me a scenery, I will describe it very well. **

**All I can say is, thanks for you taking your time to look at this story or read this. I REALLY appreciate it. So, this is ACR, signing off!**


	4. First Day in Ponyville

**Hey everypony! Sorry for a not uploading for a little while. My finals were last week and it looks like I pass. Now that I had the time, I was able to make this! A new chapter for all of you! I really love your support, I even read them! If you want more, please leave a review, follow, or favorite, whichever you want, onto THIS story. If you want, tell me how you feel on your review!**

**Anyways, ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 3: First Day in Ponyville**

_**Ponyville | Day 1**_

After trotting for 3 minutes straight without a break, we've finally reached Ponyville. Though, my feelings went over this, but I had VERY bad spills while I walked for those very 3 minutes. Sure, Octavia laughed and laughed, and I suffered, but I found it neutral. She asked me certain questions, though to a few, I lied... or never spoke about it and changed the subject.

"Though, how were you able to use two instruments at a time?" She asked me. "Using magic. Look, I know it sounds like cheating, but I was only using a levitation spell. And I tell you, it is as difficult as... what is the certain place where ponies burn and suffer for the rest of their lives?" I asked. "Oh my! I... I never knew you were capable of THIS! I thought you were just a very nice gentlecolt that never talked about murder or evil." She said.

"Well, looks can be deceiving Octavia, so just count that as a factor." I said. We went a top of the last hill and we finally saw the little town that was Ponyville. "Here we are. Welcome to Ponyville!" She said. I gazed and my eyes grew wide in amazement of how it looked from the view point. "It's... so... beautiful..." I said.

"Just wait until you see the town and its folks!" She exclaimed as she started to run down the hill. "Come on!"

"A race?" I asked her. "You're challenging this fine mare to a filthy race?!" Octavia exclaimed in shock. "Yeah!" I exclaimed.

She gave off an aggressive grin and said, "Bring it on," We started to run towards the town which was a fair distance away. We kept running and running and my heart and lung raced to power my new body. I was quickly wearing out and slowed down for a moment, then started to run again. Though, this kept on until I was completely useless to run, though my body wasn't giving up yet.

Soon, the pain on my legs were gone and my lungs were filled with air and I started to run, this time giving everything I've got. I sprinted towards her and I was already neck in neck with her.

"That was quick of you!" Octavia exclaimed. "You'll see!" I exclaimed.

"You never stated rules right?" She asked. She gave off a sly smirk and took off the stopper of a large, heavy cart to block my path. But my horn reacted like in hyper-speed and disintegrated the cart, turning it into dust. "Tricky fellow I must say!" She complimented. "So are you!" I said. I grinned aggressively and gave it my all and arrived at Ponyville first, one hoof ahead of her.

My breath still wasn't going down and my pained legs weren't suffering too. "Wooo! Good game Octavia!" I cheered. "Y-yeah... You... too...!" She said between breaths. She gasped for one more breath to take and shook her head and said to me, "Welcome to Ponyville!"

I started to look at my surroundings and see all of the two-story buildings with ponies populated in them, doing their everyday businesses and so on and so forth. Some of the children were on the streets playing hop-scotch, a few were playing jump-rope, others were playing tug-of-war. The adults were shaking and cleaning their clothing, bed sheets, so on and so forth while a few were walking around with their special somepony or were just trotting solo.

"Wow!" I said in amazement. Octavia gave out a giggle and said, "It's as if this was the first time you've ever seen this."

"To be honest, I've never seen a little town so bright and happy, just like my place. But... there were downsides on my point of view." I said. "Do you want a tour now or will you find your way around?" She asked. "NOW I'll be finding my way around the town." I said.

"In that case," She paused for a moment and raced off to nowhere. I tilted my head 45 degrees and raised an eyebrow to where she went. She came running back with a saddlebag and a bag that was filled with many mysterious items. "Sorry about that, just had to fetch some things." She said.

She placed the saddlebag on my back and gave me the sack of bits. "Here's a few supplies to last you for a few days, and here's 2000 bits." She said.

"Whoa! Octavia!" I exclaimed.

"Don't thank me. Think of it as... a welcoming gift." She said. "Well... not too sure that giving me 2000 bits is a good idea..." I said. "Do you want it?" She asked me. "I need it." I responded. She gave a smile and turned her back on me. "Well, go ahead and find yourself a fitting house! Speak to the mayor if you need one." She said.

She started to trot back to her home just to where I was staring at. "2000 bits and some supplies eh...? Better make this last as soon as I can find a job around here and a house." I said. Folks around the town minded their business, some occupied of the necessary things to do or just relaxing and not paying attention to the new pony in town.

I started walking around and figured out the place for myself. The town hall, which I found first, was at the heart of Ponyville. The markets were just west from the town hall. Most residential buildings were at the east and south. Other establishments were scattered around, like a bakery shop that looks like a candy house and a blacksmith's shop exactly looking like a Ponyville house.

I was curious of what was north of Ponyville and checked the area. Slowly as I walked, buildings were starting to disappear and nature started to kick into the environment. A wooden gate blocked my path, but I easily unlatched the lock that held it together with the fence. I continued on the road and wooden fences surrounded the path I walked.

Soon enough, I found an apple tree and stopped there for a moment. My stomach growled crazily, as if I haven't eaten in days (which in fact I didn't.) I used the levitation spell that I learned by myself and took an apple out of the tree. I continued to use this spell and fed myself with it. The apple was so sweet, and at the same time at a large size. "Note to self: when ponies say that Sweet Apple Acres have the best apples, they mean it." I said.

When I looked back up, I saw an orange pony with a cart on her back looking at me in shock. The latches that held it together magically dropped to the ground and she swiftly bucked me in the face.

_**Area unknown**_

Once again, I've blacked out. I started to regain consciousness and my feelings; especially pain. My lower jaw felt like it was about to drop after that horrid kick to the face, but right now is the best case scenario (you're alive, that's what counts.)

"I was walkin' down the path back to Ponyville and I saw him eating an apple with a sack of bits in his saddlebag. I was thinkin' he was a thief, so I thought quickly and bucked 'im to get the bits and give it back to its respectful owner!" A familiar voice explained. "Though, something kicked into my head the second I looked at the face. He was just the pony that arrived today."

"Ma'am I understand that you accused him as a robber, but please do not do an act like this again." A firm voice said. "But be on the lookout for a prisoner. He escaped Canterlot and we've recently heard that he was in Ponyville. We're thinking that he has already blended in with the citizens here, so just be careful."

"Yes sir," the familiar voice said. I then heard steps and the door close. I opened my eyes, lifted my upper body, and looked at the left of me. "Aw, I'm sorry sugarcube. I didn't mean to-" I stopped her for a moment and said, "It's fine Applejack. I've... taken a lot of hits in my past. That what you did there was just top 10, and you're eight on the list." I said.

"I'm sorry, though if you think I did something wrong, just tell me." She said. "Well you did, but I forgive you. Just... look at the faces of ponies next time alright AJ?" I said. "Sure," She said.

"Though, you might be staying here for a couple of days because of your broken lower jaw. The doctor here already applied a healing spell on it and said that you need your rest for the while." She said. "Also, your stuff that you have is safe with the hospital staff, so I promise that I haven't stolen one bit nor will any of the staff steal one bit from that bag." She said.

"Y-yeah... I'll need to take a rest now AJ, thanks for bringing me to the hospital..." I said.

"Yer welcome. Just ask me anything you want or need when you need it." She said. She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. I went back down and spread my forehooves across the mattress. "My first day isn't going so well..." I said. I looked to my right and saw a doctor healing a patient with magic. I squinted my eyes and imitated the spell she did.

I focused on my jaw and slowly I felt that the fractured bones were moving back to its spots while it healed and reconnected to its place. My lower jaw was fully healed. The moment I stopped using the spell, the doctor came in with 2 x-ray pictures of my broken bone, more specifically my jaw. "A new pony in town I see!" The doctor exclaimed with glee. "Yeah, and just got kicked in the face too..." I said negatively. "Oh, don't take it too deep will you? Anyway, I just got your results of your broken jaw. You have fractures, scattered pieces and broken bones in the first picture here." He said while he placed the first x-ray photo onto a clipboard with light.

Once he placed it on the clipboard, I saw the damage that Applejack's kicks can do. The roots of my teeth were shattered and scattered in pieces, the base of my jaw was cracked in half while chips of the bone were scattered too, and the bone that connected it with the upper jaw was snapped in half, the main piece just sideways in my mouth. I stared at the image in horror because of what she has done to my bones.

"The image that you're currently looking at is when you came to the hospital, when that mare bucked you in the face. But on the right, you can see that the healing spell that I've used on you really improved." He then placed another picture of the x-ray onto the clipboard with light.

The second picture had all of my teeth roots in its position, but it was mostly cracked and nearly pieced together. The broken-in-half jaw was pieced together, but the place where it was broken had a noticeable crack running through it. The part which held my upper jaw was back in place, but it was just like the lower jaw, noticeable cracks.

"Oh my God..." I said.

"We've sped up the recovery time because we knew that sooner you would be waking up in pain, you wouldn't want that do you?" He said. "Ye... pain is just... painful..."

"Well, all you need now is rest, you can leave by tomorrow. And for today you'll be eating liquids." He said. "Oh, I can eat solid foods just fine." I said. "Now now, let's not be hasty. Time heals all wounds, remember?" He asked me. "Heard it ten times. I can bite," I said. "I wouldn't want to risk it if I were you. By tomorrow you can leave the hospital, deal?"

"Do you always ask questions instead of saying it?" I asked him.

He suddenly laughed and said, "It's just what I do." He left the room and I loudly groaned in annoyance. "Stuck in here with my mouth fully fixed... what now?" I asked.

"Hi mister!" A voice from my right said. I turned to the direction of where it came from and a green little filly who was an earth pony with a broken right forehoof greeted me. "Uh, hi..." I said. She noticed my frown on my face and asked me, "Why be down? Why can't you just be happy mister?" She asked. "I'm... going through a tough time here... so..."

"I understand mister,"

"Call me Blaze," I said.

"Okay mister Blaze! Whatever you say," She said.

"Just minus the mister 'kay?"

"Okay Blaze!"

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Green Leaf, nice to meet a new pony in town." She said.

"So you noticed?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm familiar with the ponies around here."

"How familiar?" I asked her.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"And then there are the Elements of Harmony! Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack!" She said finally ending her rampaging knowledge of the folks of the town. I listened to every single word that she said and never spoke as I looked at the roof in amazement. My eyes were kept wide open, my mouth was wide open too, and I was frozen like a statue. "So, those are the ponies that I know!"

I still was frozen, amazed by her knowledge of everypony that was in town. "You... must really be the first kid I ever spoke to that actually made sense of something." I said "That's actually my talent sir! Even though I'm called Green Leaf, we all have a talent. Though, talents usually follow a certain pony's name." She said. "You see, this is my cutie mark!" She showed me her left flank and I saw a list filled with checks. "My talent is remembering everything that I encounter. Once I want or need to remember, it suddenly just pops into my head like when you're looking through a checklist!"

"What's your talent?" She asked me. "Well... at a point, that's my problem." I showed her my right flank and found it blank without any symbol. "A grown pony like you should already have a cutie mark. I asked Miss Cheerilee if ever grown ponies don't get their cutie marks yet. She said it isn't possible." She said. "But with a certain pony like you, I can prove Miss Cheerilee wrong! And you would be a great addition to the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"Wait, the CMC? As in Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"Well..." I now thought of what would I be doing and asking and answering a few questions that might be asked from this filly. But one question in my mind popped up, so I asked myself: _Mister, can you please come with me in school?_

"Blaze, can you please come with me in school?" She asked the question I asked myself.

"Uh, sure...?" I was supposed to say in my head. "Great!" She exclaimed. "WAIT! No! Uh-"

"Come on, it'll be fun!" She said.

"I... Um... I need to..." I soon raced across my mind trying to find a good excuse to pull off and a particular one burst out of me. "I need to feed my... cats...?"

"Silly! Just please come with me?" She asked me. "Argh! Okay. I'll go just for you. But only once your arm is fully healed." I said. "Well, tomorrow I'll be going to school and by then, the doctor said it'll be good as new. Though I still have to keep the cast..." She said.

"A'ight, then it's settled,"

I plopped back down onto my bed and thought about what I can do to pass the time. "Wait a friggin' minute... I got it!" I exclaimed.

**A few hours later**

The doctor soon came back with a full glass of water and a pill which would heal my broken jaw. "Here Blaze Wing, you'll need this to heal your bone." He said. He saw that I was sleeping on the bed, though my head didn't show. "Blaze Wing, time to wake up." He said as he lightly shook my shoulder. He then shook me harder, but I had no response. He lifted the covers, but only found a pillow and a note on the pillow.

_Doc, I already treated my jaw with a healing spell that I learned from one of your employees. You may say rest is the best medicine, but with magic, nothing is impossible._

_Blaze Wing_

He chuckled lightly and said, "Another patient that learned how to heal himself...? I think the private treatment room may have been a good idea..."

_**Town Square**_

I was trotting around and looking to where I should go next. The library came up to my mind so I can visit Twilight and ask her a few questions. I arrived there in a few minutes sharp and knocked on the door, no one answered. I saw Twilight by the window with Stone Heart arguing about something. I noticed that he was the one silencing Twilight and him going loud, very loud. Though, I didn't hear his dictator-like voice since it was nearly like Hitler's, but without that German accent.

I knocked again and called out, "Um, hello? Can Twilight please come out?"

Stone Heart made the door fly open and a strong breeze followed. "No one allowed!" Stone Heart exclaimed. He shut the door closed and I heard a lock mechanism lock the door. I was frightened from his shouting and froze for a moment.

"What... the hell...?" I soon saw the shadow of my hoof stretch further and further and I looked at the sun. "Sundown..." I said. "Where to stay...?" I continued. So one place popped up into my mind and I decided to head for her place.

_**Octavia's house**_

"Come in! Come in!" Octavia said. "Thanks for letting me stay here Octavia. I promise that once I find a place to stay, I won't bother you coming here." I said. "Oh no worries! You can stay here for as long as you like!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks Octavia, I dunno where I'll be sleeping tonight if it wasn't for you." I said.

"Just stop thinking and make yourself at home." She said.

"YO YO YO! DJ in the house!" ? exclaimed.

"Ugh! If you will excuse me." Octavia said as she left her living room to go to another room. She disappeared from my sight once she entered a specific room, notably a door with a record on it. I looked around and found 2 couches, one of different size. I sat on the 3 pillow couch and waited for minutes. I grabbed up to my side, but felt nothing. I soon realized that my violin was still at the hospital, so were the other things I carried. "Argh! First priority for tomorrow, get my violin." I noted.

The door squeaked open and I looked up. Octavia soon came out with 2 more ponies. One was a pegasis. He was orange, had a simply hairstyle and wore shades and a particular little amulet on his neck which was a purple gem surrounded by gold. He had a pixelated piece of gold as his cutie mark. The other one was a white unicorn. She wore shades or... goggles that covered her eyes. A music note was her cutie mark. "A guest eh? Let's welcome him with some sweet wubs! What do you say Sky?" Vinyl asked.

"P-please... more budder records..." The pony, identified as Sky, said. Vinyl blasted out laughing uncontrollably and said, "Why *laugh* do you keep saying - hahaha - butter?!" She exclaimed. "Oh, it's because I love budder. But what the hell is gold?!" He exclaimed.

"Look, you've been here for nearly a month Sky, and Vinyl, please no... flubstep for tonight please." Octavia demanded.

"It's called dubstep, and I ain't stoppin'! Not one night!" Vinyl exclaimed.

"I'm here you know." I said. "Oh, almost forgot. Sky, Vinyl, I want you to meet Blaze Wing. He was wandering around and about and came here to Ponyville. He has nowhere to stay and even bitless to say the least. He brought his violin with him and I must say he's a great violinist." Octavia said about me.

"Aw... stop it! Anyways, thanks for greeting me to your friends. But may I talk to the fine gentlecolt here in private?" I asked. "You may, use the bedroom upstairs, that is also where you'll be sleeping tonight."

"Thanks Octavia," I said.

"Hey, new guy, wanna hear a delicious lick of my sounds?" Vinyl asked. "Vinyl! I'm so sorry about my roommate, she's really into this... dubstep. I swear it makes me want to go on a rampage..."

"Oh it's fine. Besides, I like dubstep." I said. "So Vinyl, how about later tonight? After I speak with Sky, I'll head up to your room and listen to your beats." I said. "YEAH! Another pony with some class!" She shouted.

"So... you like orchestrals AND whatever she likes?!" Octavia exclaimed.

"Derp, yes."

She stared in horror and remembered the sentence I told her, _Looks can be deceiving Octavia, so just count that as a factor. _She slowly backed up into her room and closed her door.

"Now, Sky please follow me." I said. "Where are we going? Don't tell me you're gay!" He exclaimed. "No, I just want to ask you a few questions." I said. "Well, you two go ahead and have your little chat, I'll be in my room if you need me." Vinyl said.

I dragged him up the stairs and into the guest room and closed the door shut. I locked the door tight and even placed that latch that kept the door closed for a while.

"Okay... be honest. I know you, but I just want to clear out a few things. Are you... Skydoesminecraft...? More known as Adam." I said. His eyes began to grow wide and asked, "How do you know me...?"

"I'm a recruit of the Sky army. Pleased to meet you Sky." I said as I shook his hoof. "Bu... Do you know anything about this?!" He exclaimed. "No, but now I know where you disappeared to. Next question, how did you get here?" I asked. "I... was just revisiting the Mine Little Pony mod for Minecraft and my computer just sucks me in! What the hell?!"

"Okay, last question, how long have you been here?" I asked.

"Well... I've been here for almost a month."

"A month?! It was just a week ago when you disappeared?!" I exclaimed.

"A lot of... crazy poop's going on here my Private. But together we can-" I stopped him on a word and I made my sentence saying, "Yes... destroy all squids. I know, but you don't have to be your jokey self. You can just be who you are, I don't need you to be Skydoesminecraft, I want you to be Adam." I said.

"Well that's... the first time I actually heard a recruit say that to me... thanks." He said.

"Anyways, didn't you make a promise to that DJ looking pony?" He asked.

"I'd *yawn* better get to sleep... Don't want to go on like this."I said. I jumped onto the bed and placed the sheets on me with magic. "Okay recruit, you'd better rest." He said.

"Shut up..." I said.

**By the way, this is the only time he's going to appear. No, I do not have a close tie to him. I just wanted to have a few random characters appear on my story. That's right! RANDOM CHARACTERS TO APPEAR! Anyways, if you're going to ask why I placed Sky for this time only, I just want to have those people who might come in handy later on. Butter armor anyone? :) Again, please leave a review, follow or favorite and tell me how you feel about my story.**

**Just to ask you guys, do you feel this is just the reading version of Youtube? Tell me. Choose 1, 2, or 3. I'll put the choices below**

**1) Review: Comment | Favorite: Like | Follow: Subscribe**

**2) Review: Comment | Favorite: Subscribe | Follow Like**

**3) What the hell is Youtube?**


	5. Bare Socialization and Strange Events

**And so I have been shocked from a video... After the 10 second mark... I don't want to explain it... Anyways, at first I thought it was a new MLP series, thankfully it isn't. IT'S A MOVIE... An MLP MOVIE INVOLVING HUMANS... I dunno why, but I get the feeling that the guy in the trailer might be Twi's prince though...**

**If ever you felt like it seems too long to make these, I take my time now. I try to put as much detail into the story as possible and each day I put up an idea. Every day that passes, the idea that I placed in gets better. So imagine my fic right now... Yeah... It will be crap. So, again, if you are impatient or if you feel that my story takes long, it's worth it. Anyways, I am a beginner writer. I try, test, and see which comes in with the best result.**

**So everyone, please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow please, it really encourages me to continue writing. If you want to share some of your ideas, don't be shy even if you're an anonymous, share! Give us your opinion, idea(s), and places where I can make things better! I want to learn from you guys and I try to do my best to complete these things each time. So please give some support and I'll try to make one ASAP. Kay? Kay. You are now permitted to read!**

**Chapter 4: Bare Socialization and Strange Events**

_**Ponyville | Day 2**_

The alarm soon went off as I covered my head with a pillow on the cool side. I was facing the wall as I tried to sleep in peace but the alarm kept making its annoying sound: **RING RING RING RING~! **My horn lit all of a sudden while my face was stuffed in a pillow and I said, "Shut uup!" The aura of my horn surrounded the clock and silenced it immediately. I smiled blissfully and went back to sleep. Though, my horn was still lit and the clock was starting to melt into a hot liquid. It was bursting with bubbles and red, hot lava started to seeped down to my bed.

The liquid finally touched the bed and was crawling towards me. Though, out of its way, it surrounded me, creating a circle on where I slept. The sheets that I was wrapped around was soon starting to burst to a flame, causing me to notice the heat. I sniffed the air around me and coughed in disgust. "What the *cough* hell is that smell?!" I exclaimed. My torso of my pony body jumped up and saw flames surrounding the bed.

Then my whole being jumped up into the air and ran down stairs, returning with a fire extinguisher. I carried it with magic and made it push down on the trigger. The foam soon extinguished the fire and awoke Sky, suddenly looking like Santa. "Hey recruit! What the hell happened here?" He asked me. "Oh just... a situation involving fire, lava, and an extinguisher." I said honestly.

"Cool story, now I'll be heading back to sleep." He then flopped back down to the bed and continued his sleeping schedule. Octavia came into the room, first knocking, and held a newspaper on her mouth. "I think you'd want to check this out Blaze, Celestia must have sense something dangerous." She said.

"Huh, what's this?" I asked her. "The news report of today, must really be a danger to the folks." She said. The front page of the newspaper was different to what I have imagined. The front of it was more of a warning rather than an actual report. Though the picture printed on the front had a familiar face, something from a boy band. The name popped up to my head and surprisingly found him on the front page of the news. It read:

_**BREAKING NEWS**_

_Just yesterday morning, Princess Celestia and her sister, Princess Luna, felt a magical disturbance that came from many directions. One from Canterlot, one from Manehattan, and one from Ponyville. She thought that she was getting her normal headaches and rare hallucinations, but this is real to all those who read this. A new specie has leaked into our world. That is correct. We do not know what are these creatures, but Celestia's top scientists and researchers are currently researching on this special animal. They are collecting data, determining if they are a major threat or not. One who saw this animal had a suspicion on a pony, who calls himself Hairy Styles. The guard saw he had no cutie mark and asked why he doesn't have one. _

_This young pony had no clue on what was a cutie mark or what was this place filled with horses. Yes. He called us horses. Offended, he accidentally used a transformation spell instead of a stun spell. The guards were horrified the moment they saw this creature. They ran immediately to Princess Celestia and reported on what they have seen. _

_Minutes later, they have returned to where the scene emerged. There was no sign of the creature and no trace of it that can be used to track. Fortunately, Celestia ordered an immediate lock down of Canterlot and having searched the place, they found five, including the first creature. The other four refused to give their name, but said they were a band called One Direction. _

_Celestia's orders are to send an equal amount of guards to each of where the disturbance has appeared and to check each and every pony. If you find a pony without a cutie mark, send him or her immediately to the guards. The five of them are currently being interrogated, rarely being tortured, and they have answered most of the questions. _

_Here is how to tell if he/she is one of them:_

The rest of the headline was all details on how the creature looks like, how to tell if they are really human, and the questions to get them off guard. "Holy shit, how did One D. get here? They even misspelled Harry." I murmured. "I swear if I get close to one of those things, I will be smashing it with my instruments." Octavia said. "Octavia, you won't know if they're friendly or not. How about trying to befriend them if you find one?" I asked. "I'll befriend them alright. Once I beat them to the pulp..."

"Whoa whoa Octavia, have you even seen one? What did they ever do to you?" I asked.

"They?" She asked.

"Um, yeah! They! As in those freaks of nature!" I exclaimed.

"So you're really just another one of those crazy ponies that care for animals?" She asked.

"No, why?" I asked

"Because there is a mob of those ponies just outside the door." She said. She moved the curtains and the pane of the window and the light brightly shone upon us. This resulted in letting a storm of noises stream into the room. This also resulted in letting Adam throw a lamp out the window and moaning loudly. His hit was lucky because he accidentally hit the leader of the protestants that shouted and chanted '_Let them free! Let them free! Let them free! They have a right! They have a right! They have a right!'_

They immediately left the front of the house and the chanting, screaming, shouting, anything that meant loud cheering, was gone. "That was... somewhat random. But anyways, there's breakfast downstairs." Octavia said.

"Meh, I'll pass, I need to get a few things from the hospital. I can't stand a day without my violin." I said. "Then I have to go to the school house, ect. ect., yeah. Anyways, I'll be going Octavia." I said. "You sure you don't even need a muffin? Water? Orange juice with pulp?"

"Now you're just discouraging me to take breakfast." I laughed. She giggled as a response and I walked out the door and went for the hospital.

**Ponyville Hospital**

After more minutes of trotting from Octavia's house to the hospital, I was finally at the front doors of the hospital, which is half the size of GMH. I casually trotted into the building and the clerk held the items that was left inside the hospital yesterday. She politely handed me the items that were of value to me, and I placed everything in order. Food supply on my back, bits in my bag, and my violin being carried by the bag.

I started to walk out the door, but an old pony on a wheelchair with her assuming daughter was just beside me. I ran for the door and held it open for the old pony and the grown daughter. The woman responded to me, "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome," I said in reply.

I then kept on trotting and headed for the schoolhouse, which, by my estimation, would take about 10 minutes just to get there.

**Schoolhouse**

The bell rang and signaled the little ponies in. I reached the schoolhouse by my estimated time only to find two royal guards guarding the school. My eyes went wide and I jumped into the bushes. I then jumped out from where I hid and made my hair cover my eyes and lowered my head so that I wasn't recognizable. "Oh shit," I said to myself. "If they find out, then I'm fucked like nothing else... But I made a promise..." I continued. I slowly raised my head and Green Leaf turned to the window on her left.

She saw me and gasped in excitement, waving inside the building. But I suddenly saw her face turn back to the board and lowered her head in embarrassment. "A promise is a promise, I won't let her down." I soon took a deep breath and let every worry out of my system. I bravely walked towards the school and the left guards said, "State your name."

"Blaze Wing," I responded.

He looked to his list and scanned the pages quickly. "You're not in the town's registered residents. Where are you from?" The right guard asked. "Uh, Guam." I said immediately. _I. Am. Screwed._

"Guam?" The left guard asked in curiosity. "That's impossible! Celestia eliminated that island from Damien's rule!"

"In 500 years ago genius," The right guard corrected. "Y-you see... that was my family home town. We were one of the evacuees. They still fear Damien Vesper's rule as if he's still alive. He isn't. They never registered us to the residences just to hide us from him." I lied. _If I got the name correct, and the story right, then I'll be a saved man._

Both of the guards looked at each other awkwardly and turned back to me giggling. Then they started to laugh uncontrollably, nearly falling to the floor. But they still stood straight as they laughed and stopped. "So your parents are still afraid of a pony that ruled 500 years ago? Ridiculous," The left guard said. "Here, we'll put you on the residents list. Put your name, age, place of birth, all of the information on this sheet. Also, remember to not leave any blank spots even though there are no marks that tell that a certain part is important." The right guard said.

He levitated the paper towards me and my levitation spell took over his. I got a pen that the right guard passed to me and answered every space. I even placed my ugly signature on the paper that said _Sign here: _

"We still need to scan you sir, just to be safe."

_Aw, fuck me._

The right guard's horn lit up blue and his aura covered my body, and I already felt it was about to be squished into a soft piece of meat. I closed my eyes and thought to never see what would happen. "Okay, you're clean. You may enter." The left guard said.

I opened up one eye and looked at my hands. Yet it was still hooves. "You sirs do a good job, you should be rewarded with a muffin." I said.

They both nodded in agreement as I opened the door to the class. "There he is!" Green Leaf shouted. "Are you sure it isn't these blank flanks over here ? ? Because they do really seem out of this world without their cutie marks." ? said. "Why I'd oughta..." Scootaloo said, as her words trailed off to unspoken words.

"Ah, I've been expecting you Mister Blaze. Welcome to the classroom!" ? said. "I'm sorry, but what's your name?" I asked. "Ah, so it is true! My name is Miss Cheerilee. I am the teacher of the schoolhouse and Green Leaf here wouldn't stop talking about you ever since this morning."

"So I'm right Miss Cheerilee!" Green Leaf exclaimed.

"Yes you are. Though I've never seen a fully grown colt without a cutie mark. That is just somewhat... odd..." She said.

"Maybe he's just one of those things at Canterlot!" ? said. "Says the pony with a diamond tiara, I mean what cutie mark is that? Just wearing it all day and being a little princess of the class while you pick on the blank flanks? Huh?"

The little ponies in the room started to murmur in excitement, some discussing about something, and a few trying to hide their laughter. "Oh yeah, by the way, your friend, Silver Spoon? I can understand hers. You have a thing for spoons or are you good with table manners? Maybe... a master in setting up the table?" I asked.

"Uh... I just... um..." Her voice sounded immediately discouraged just right after I pointed something out from ?. "You're okay to me Silver. As for you Diamond Tiara, I already know what you do to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Pick on them all day, tease that they have no cutie mark, look at yours. Your own is a tiara. A USELESS TIARA! I mean, what does that have to do with your talent? Wear a tiara all day? Being the next princess of Equestria, because everyone will go on a riot if you're a princess? SO? HMM? What?" I kept asking. "Even though I repeated myself, at least I can give a good point out!"

She had her head down, her lips sealed, and her hair in front of her face to cover her embarrassing cutie mark. Everyone started to laugh, but starting with a giggle. Even with the CMC, they're noticeably laughing at what's happening to the 'Princess of the Class.' "Ahem..." Miss Cheerilee called. "I suppose you're going to keep on with my students? Yes?"

"No Cheerilee. But every single word that I said is true. Well, just the part of Diamond Tiara picking on the Cutie Mark Crusaders." I said. "B-but-!" Diamond Tiara tried to speak out. "Hush, not another word." I said strictly. "Is this true Diamond Tiara?" Miss Cheerilee asked.

"It is true!" Applebloom exclaimed.

"She just keeps teasing us about our blank flank!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"We just try everything to get it, but we just can't figure out what our cutie mark is!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"We just want our cutie marks!" All three of them exclaimed in unison.

"I understand girls. But let's settle this later. I believe that Green Leaf requested me to come here?" I asked. "Oh yeah! Guys, this is Blaze Wing. We met at the hospital yesterday after that incident with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. He's a special pony that doesn't have a cutie mark yet. He's even a grown colt!" She exclaimed.

"Mister!" Applebloom exclaimed and waved her hands crazily to get my attention. "Would ye be interested in joining the Cutie Mark Crusaders? We can help you get yer cutie mark! If ye don't want to, at least be our defender!"

"I'll pass Applebloom. By the way on the 'Anti-bully speaker' I'll pass that too." I said. So all three members of the CMC simply let out an _Aww..._ and we continued. "So, Miss Cheerilee, you see how he doesn't have a talent? Nothing special? See?" She pointed out.

"Oh come on Green Leaf, I can play the violin!"

"Then why don't you have a music note as a cutie mark? Or at least an instrument?"

"Because, my parents won't let me out of the house."

"Even though! If you play your violin everyday, you should have gained your cutie mark when you were little!"

"Right! Good point! As I now remember, my parents usually took my violin and hid it in the basement." I said.

"Then your cutie mark is hidden? Because you're slick to steal things? Or is it a yellow bag?" She asked. "N-no! I'm not a thief!" I exclaimed.

"So...?"

"I just don't have my cuite mark yet. Look, I lied about the thing where my parents stole my violin. I think I may just have a different destiny than this you know." I said.

"Oh... that's a good point then... Well, if you don't have your cutie mark, can you at least play us a little song?" She requested. "Dah... I don't think you would even know the songs that I play. Honestly, they're from the olden time!" I lied. Everyone soon started to let out an _Ooooh..._ showing that they are interested in any song that I am going to play. "So you know folk music Mister Blaze?"

"Please Miss Cheerilee, just call me Blaze." I said. "Okay, but I assume that you do know folk."

"Yeah... I do. Anyways, right now I'm trying to pick the best song out of my head... What was it...? I think it was 'A River Flows in You...?' A little... no, that won't do... How about 'Here I Am Lord?' Who wants to hear me sing and play this?" I asked. They all cheered.

I raised my hoof to notify the ponies to be quiet, and stood on two, which made me feel I was about to fall. Though, that feeling caught up in a few seconds and I lost my balance. I was lucky to be caught by Miss Cheerilee's desk whilst I held on to the desk not to fall and slam my body and head to the floor.

"Talk about a pony without a cutie mark AND no balance!" Diamond Tiara giggled. Though, no one seemed to laugh with her after pulling off that awful tease. Behind my back, Miss Cheerilee had a raised eyebrow and crossed hooves. She said strictly, "If you do not want to listen to his music, mind as well leave. Now,"

Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes and took out her magazine, ignoring the stream of boring music about to head her way. Though, she noticed something off. She stuck her head out and looked at her classmate beside her. Silver Spoon had all of her attention to me. "Hmph! Whatever!" She slammed her arms down to her table and jammed the magazine in her face, slightly covering her ears.

Viola started up the song with the intro. I swayed back and forth as I enjoyed the sweet music it was producing. The time I heard the song in my head, I started to sing.

_Me: I the Lord of sea and sky. I have heard my people cry! All who dwell in dark and sin, my hand will sa-_

Suddenly when I was about to say save, Diamond Tiara spoke out and shouted, "THAT DOESN'T EVEN RHYME!" Everyone soon replied with a very loud, _**SHHHHH...**_

"The things that I want to do to you. Thank goodness for my long temper..." I said to her. "Diamond Tiara, what did I say?" Cheerilee asked.

"You didn't say anything!"

"You really do seem disinterested in Blaze's music. Don't you know that's just rude? Even INTERRUPTING him in the beginning! You are getting 5 hours detention for an entire week for this."

"B-but that's not-!"

"Enough, we've had it with you. Go outside and think about what you have done." Miss Cheerilee said, ending her public talk with the diva of the class. She hopped out of her chair and kicked the door open, leaving.

"Shall we continue?" I asked them.

"Of course, play whenever you want!"

I then continued to play.

_Me: ...my hand will save... I who made the stars at night, I who make the darkness bright. Who will bear my light to them? Whom shall I send?_

_Here I am Lord. Is it I Lord? I have heard you calling in the night. I will go Lord if you lead me. I will hold your people in my heart._

_I the Lord of snow and rain I have borne my people's pain. I have wept for love of them, they turn away. _

_I will break their hearts of stone, fill their hearts with love alone. I will speak my word to them. Whom shall I send?_

_Here I am Lord. Is it I Lord? I have heard you calling in the night. I will go Lord if you lead me. I will hold your people in my heart._

_I will hold your people in my heart..._

"And that's what it is!" They soon started cheering and I bowed down to end my little show for the kids. "That is very wonderful of you Blaze, where did you learn it?" Miss Cheerilee asked me. "Well, I learned it from-" Suddenly, pain started to flow through my head, body, and down to my back hooves. I grabbed my head with both of my hooves and started to hit the ground with all the power I can give out. I was then starting to twitch and roll about on the floor until fluctuating images started to appear in my head._  
_

_"I... seriously guys. You are the best! I swear, my class back in my world are just insane loud. I'm serious! No matter what, they can never just be QUIET for an entire minute! Look at you! Well behaved, silent, listening to my instructions, except you two you're just reading magazines, EVERY ONE OF YOU DESERVES A GEM!"_

"B-Blaze?! Blaze?!" Somebody shouted inaudibly. "We need medical-" The rest of somebody's words were all chewed up and blurry, somewhat like a fuzzy feeling around it. "1, 2, 3, CLEAR!" Somebody shouted.

"AAAH!" I screamed out as I felt an intense amount of pain soak through my body - again. As my senses returned to me after a sudden blackout, I can easily see a paramedic team beside me. They had defibrillators being levitated with their magic and they all wore those medical masks. Green Leaf, Miss Cheerilee, and a few other ponies were right beside me, finally in relief that I am okay.

"What happened back there?" Green Leaf asked. "I... It's... unexplainable... All that pain... some random flash of somepony speaking and somepony... talking to your class... I don't know..." I said. "Are you okay sir?" A female paramedic that held the defibrillators asked. "I was just in pain... I don't know why, but I have a feeling that this will keep on..." I said.

"Do you have any serious diseases? Any chronic diseases that run in your family blood?"

"Doubt it. I just had a sudden blackout."

"Are you sure sir? We can take you to the hospital right now."

"I'm fine. No need for me to go to the hospital."

"Okay sir, just contact us if ever you need help."

"I'll be sure to do that, but please let me get some air!" I exclaimed. I pushed away all of the ponies that were claustrophobic to me. I rose up from the straw flooring, only to feel now that my hair was soaking wet. I took a quick smell from it and the smell of apples from a person's mouth was that certain scent that was in my hair. I shook my hair and covered all those who surrounded me with my saliva, which they never knew.

I stood back up to four hooves and shook my head again, holding it while I exited the door with all of my stuff.

**Park**

Taking a simple stroll around here, I occasionally played my violin and some ponies gave me money. They thought that I was poor so I rejected their kind offers. Setting aside ponies giving me money, I came here to walk around and to think about what happened back there.

_That face... It's nearly like mine... The weapons he held, I can recognize a few from my video games... Who was he? _I thought. I kept on trying to make a solid idea for who he is, but each new idea resulted me into forgetting the current one. I stopped for a break on a bench near the water fountain. I turned around and looked into the reflection, though there was something different.

A pony looked at me, purple and yellow hair, eye color exactly the same. He had spikey hair, just like me, but he it was only on one side of his face. Also his ears were down, his face was in a frown, and he stuck a blade into the water. "Who are you?" I asked myself.

"W-who's there?!" My reflection responded. "Your reflection, look at me." I said. My reflection looked over at me and his tears trickled down his face, "What's the use? You've lost everything... Twilight... Rising Star... Ponyville... Now your world is under attack and you have no hope left... What now?"

"Hey, listen to me here. You lost everything, take everything back. You lose, you earn it. No matter what, you still have hope." I said.

"But what point is there? You lost your powers to save Twilight. The pony that's loose wrecking havoc around here and Earth tricked me and killed Twi..."

"Bro, take a hold of yourself! Look at you! You are the weapon to save Equestria."

"WHAT POINT IS THERE?! I CAN'T EVEN WIELD ANY OF MY WEAPONS! I'M USELESS WITH GUNS! I CAN'T EVEN DO A SIMPLE LEVITATION SPELL!"

"Well, you are a pegasus..."

"I know that... I can only fly."

"Take your anger..."

"What?"

"TAKE YOUR ANGER AND MARK YOUR TARGET YOU IDIOT!" I screamed.

"For what?!"

"Just do what I say..." A pause was held and my reflection asked, "Who are you...?"

"Your reflection..." As my vision became cloudy, voices started to roam around me and I found myself being shaken by Octavia, as she tried to wake me up. "Get up! We need to go!" She shouted. "Mmm... uh... huh?!"

"We need to go!" She shouted. She started to sprint out of the park and back to the village. As I looked back at me, darkness began to shroud the land and arrows started to rain down. I began to run as fast as I could towards the house. I stumbled on the way and broke my left, back leg. Octavia saw that I needed help and ran towards me, got me back on my hooves and assisted me in getting in the house. The shadow of the dark clouds nearly reached us, but thank goodness that Vinyl was at the front door.

Now the house is being rained down upon with iron-tipped arrows. We shut the doors and arrows began piercing the house. The doors, some came through the window, and rarely piercing the wall. We ran upstairs and heard the annoying hits of the arrows as it contacted a certain surface. We all covered our heads and ducked. Though, about 8 minutes passed, and the arrow rain was over. We all stepped outside to see Ponyville's streets and houses to be covered by arrows.

"Is this normal weather?" I asked myself.

"I doubt it is. Besides, no Pegasi can launch this many arrows without the help of a group, nor would they intentionally rain it down on a small population like Ponyville." Octavia said. "Wooooooo! Arrows on the street!" Adam yelled. "Sky, shut up." I said.

"Celestia will need to clear a few things tomorrow... it's already getting late anyways..." Vinyl said. "A fast day isn't it?" I said.

"Well, better get back to making some sweet wubs and soundtracks! I'm in my room if anyone needs me!" Vinyl exclaimed. Once I heard Vinyl's door open from behind, I heard her scream, "WH-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SET?!"

"I told you to move it!" Octavia exclaimed

**Alright everypony! That's a wrap for this chapter. Please, leave a review, favorite and follow to show how much you love this story! Yeah, I take my time making these because I don't want to have any crap chapters. Honestly, I don't want this brony story to end up like the other multi-character story. :\ But please, if you want my story to post faster, I can't. Again, I don't want this to end like poop, nor do I want this to end just in the beginning.**

**So please if you want me to continue posting, leave a review, follow, or favorite and show your support on how much you love this story! :D So this is Arand, signing off.**


	6. MC 1: The Capture of Many and the Hidden

**Hey guys, thank you SO much on telling what I need to do on my story. One was confused, others loved it, and a guy told me what to do. Thank you for your opinion and thank you for telling me what to do. I seriously appreciate your comments. By now I should be writing a little more. And yes... I sometimes get lazy in writing because of my video games.**

**So please leave a review, follow, and or favorite and tell me what I need to do to improve. Though if you want to show your support please give a positive review! :D I know this will not end well with so many reviews... But till then, NEW CHAPTER AHOY! Also, this will be my first mini-chapter. So again, hope you enjoy!:3**

_MC 1: The Capture of Many and The Hidden Group_

_I'm Axel... got it memorized?_

_I doubt this is Equestria anymore with the projects you all have._

_Thank God... and thank Celestia too..._

_So many voices streamed through my head, each one either resembling the past or future... Though in the middle of the flashes of images and voices was a man holding many weapons... turning towards me... and taking off the hood._

"AAH!" I screamed as my nightmare finally ended. My eyes were wide and shaking insanely, as if you're on drugs or something... A shower of cold sweat dripped from my hair and forehead and the covers of my bed were torn apart. Just when I turned left, I saw a royal guard inside the room, taking a human body out. "LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID HORSES! LET GO!" Adam shouted as he tried to flail his arms to free himself.

"This one's definitely a human. We're taking you." A snow white-haired pony guard said. "WH-WHAT ABOUT HIM?! HE'S A HUMAN!" Sky accused me as his finger pointed at me. "We've checked him. He's not one of you. He's even an unofficial residence of Ponyville."

"HELP! HEEEELP!" He kept screaming as he was taken through the door of my room. I got out from my state of sleep and shook myself awake, following the guards and seeing where they're taking him. "Ma'am. Have you known about this?" A brown haired pony guard asked Octavia seriously. "N-never!" She exclaimed.

"Have you seen this... thing do suspicious activities around here?"

"No, but I do hear he's collecting gold." Octavia replied.

"Stealing gold?" The white guard asked.

"IT'S CALLED BUTTER!" Sky protested.

"Shut up!"

"Where do you keep it?" The brown guard asked. Sky didn't respond nor did he give a hint to where he hid the loot. "Where?!" The brown guard exclaimed and shook Sky.

"You mean this thing?" I asked as I hung the bag in mid air with magic. "Where did you find it?"

"Just found it under the couch..." I said. "No wonder why it's so lumpy..." Octavia murmured aloud. The white guard slowly looked down on Adam with a serious and angered face and he said, "You... shall be taken into prison immediately! No trials!"

"Now... keep your eye out for anything please. We don't want this to happen again." The brown guard said. "Y-yes sir."

"Good..." As they took a few more steps out, they teleported in a bright flash of light. Octavia's face was currently concerned... she never knew that she had a YouTube celebrity living inside her house, ever. I placed an arm around her and told her, "It's going to be fine... I don't know what just happened, but the Royal Guards are taking care of everything..."

She suddenly stuffed her face onto my neck and cried. "Shh... it's alright." I said as I comforted her. (_Why is she crying?)_ Octavia slightly lifted her face and said, "Wh... what do you think it would have done...? To us...?"

"U-us...?" I said shockingly. "Y-yes..."

"Not too sure... We can't predict their next move ya know...?" I said. "R-right..." She pushed me away lightly and gave me a paper. "These are currently the imprisoned beings they call humans... look at the list." It listed all of the captured humans, the first on the list being the important or famous people. They've counted the imprisoned up to fifty-two and had their purpose at the bottom back of the sheet of paper. "They're planning to make them attractions...?!" I exclaimed.

"N-not exactly... Their purpose is to display them to the ponies of Canterlot for a few days... Soon they're planning to do tests." Octavia explained. "So they're just a temporary little zoo animal... yeah." I murmured. "Though like what kinds of tests?" I asked.

"Blood tests, immunity tests, all of those crazy science." She said. "Well, nothing will change if I don't move." I trotted out the door and looked back at Octavia's face... filled with worry.

"You going to be alright though?" I asked her. "Yeah... I'll get on with breakfast." She said and turned her back to go to the kitchen. I turned back and waved back at her and turned around to face the sun. "Seems like 7 o'clock... in the morning of course." I said.

"Well yer up early sugar cube!" A voice shouted out. "Ah, AJ, what's been going on?"

"Sorry, just noticed another one of those things were captured." She said. "Though what was it doing in Octavia's house?" Applejack continued. "So you're starting to bond with 'tavia now? Well, were you a friend with Sky?" I asked her. "Darn tootin'! Why'd he be-" Just then she stopped and realized it. "I've been... close to a human for a month..." She murmured. "Close?" I asked curiously.

"Now don't be thinkin' wrong! I mean as a friend." She cleared. "Ooohh... I thought you were sorta having that coltfriend-marefriend... Yeah. Figures that he was one of them."

"Just today even..." She said. She dropped her head and I noticed a tear fall off from her cheek. Though she raised her head and gave off a grin. "Well... I did like him a bit..."

"Y-you did...?"

"Ye... thing I liked about him is with the whole... butter thing." She giggled. I giggled with her, "Yeah... that is the hilarious part of him."

"Though... I don't really see a match-up if ever... humans and ponies get together..." I said. Silence fell for a moment and she told me she'll tell the rest of the six. As I continued trotting, I was dragged right into an alleyway, a hoof in covering my mouth so the citizens wouldn't notice the noise. I flailed my arms and shook around while the alley ponies dragged me in. Though, I must admit, they did have strength. "Shh, just calm down! We're only here to talk aight?"

The hoof that covered my mouth covered all the swearing that I was releasing. The pony finally released me and my voice burst out in anger, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! WHAT'S YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS?!"

"Okay... Jesus, you don't have to swear." A red haired pony said. "Jesus...?" I said strangely. "Oh shit... we just dragged in a real one!" The black pony exclaimed. "Calm down. How the hell do you know Jesus?" I asked.

The black pony pointed to the red hair that had a cross as her necklace. "Human?" I asked.

"Yeah, survivor group of bronies. We like to call ourselves the Hidden..." The black pony said. "We just came here yesterday, and I'm surprised to see this actually exists." The red haired pony said. "Pegasister?"

"You know it!"

"So, we're a group made up of bronies and a pegasister."

"A group eh? So where's your buds?" I asked. "They said they've been here for eight weeks now. They have a job and they should be coming back with food any second."

"Hey guys, we're here." A light brown pony said as he carried 3 bags, obviously filled with food. "Hey Lee, we've got a new guy." The black pony said. "Hey! How you doin'?" The brown pony, identified as Lee, asked.

"Uh, pretty good..." I replied. "You met the group yet?"

"Nu uh. Well, the names." I said. "Well, as he said I'm Lee. The black one is Mark, she's Elizabeth, and right now we're missing Shawn."

"Great to meet you all." I said. As I've noticed from their accent and looks, Lee seems to be raised in a harsh environment... probably Africa or up north in Iraq or Iran. Mark, American from his accent, white hair and entirely black. Not the best in color scheme. Elizabeth, her name sounds she's from England. Her accent too. "Hey!" A leaf green pony exclaimed as he took breaths. "They see you?" Lee asked.

"No, I got us some food though." He said as he dug in the bag with his muzzle. He looked out to see me near a corner. "New guy?"

"Yeah, new guy in here." Mark said. "Guys... forgot to mention to you that the Butter Overlord has been captured." I said. Lee paused as he took out a jar of leaves. "Who?"

"Sky, Adam. You know, "It's called Butter."?" I specified. "Oh... he got captured too?"

"He became my friend. Just got captured early morning while the sun was still rising."

"Huh... must be rough to lose a YouTuber friend." Shawn said.

"But I have a feeling that we'll see each other soon." I said. "Yeah, when he's going to be executed." Elizabeth said.

"Sorry to ask this late but... where you from?" Mark asked. "Guam, in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Just right next to Philippines." I said. "Hmm, you a filipino?"

"You guessed right."

"Figures..." He said. Mark got back up and said, "Ever need a place to stay or if you need something, you know where to find us. Don't go through the alleys, we use that for an entrance. Use the back way. We don't want to get any suspicion."

"Umm... thanks." I said. "Again, if you need help, contact us." Mark gave off a smirk as he lead me to the end of the alley. "I... don't see any..." I turned back around to see him charging up a spell. He casted it on me and I was teleported to the middle of the park.

"Damn, he's skilled." I said. I got up from my bench and bumped into something. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" A purple dragon exclaimed. "Ooh, sorry there little guy." I apologized to the dragon. "I'm... not little. And my name's Spike." He said roughly. "Whoa, why the tone cranky pants?"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted. "Don't you see?! The worst thing possible just happened..."

"Which is...?" I asked him as I got close to him. "Twilight abandoned me..." Just the second I heard those words, that face flashed on my face. _That asshole... _"Spike... look, I might be able to get a word from Twilight, but here's the thing that I know that she won't do. She'll never abandon you." He looked up to me and asked, "What do you know? More importantly, how do you know her?"

"We met in a field. She managed to hear me use my violin while I tried to escape a village. And what do I know? She sees you as a brother Spike." I said at my best attempt to comfort Spike. "Y-you don't know anything about her!" Spike then ran off crying. "Good grief... not another part of this asshole's 'attempt to be alone with Twi'..." I murmured.

"What did you say...?" A deep voice asked down my neck. I froze for a moment and tried my best to not look behind me. "Look at you. Puny as a stick. Easily broken like a cracker. You don't even have the guts to look at me." I kept my face turned to the fountain. "I'm letting you off with a warning since I'm nice today. But next time, you won't see the light anymore..." As his hoofsteps grew quieter and quieter, I immediately ran away and back to Octavia's.

The door slammed open and I stopped to breathe while keeping my balance on a table. My heart was racing and I assume that I'm having an adrenaline rush from the surprise that I got. Octavia came out of the kitchen to see myself in a panicked state. She patted my back, "You went out for a gallop?"

"No... ran into a stranger... he... a very aggressive stranger..." I said between breath. "Now, breathe slowly." She instructed. I did as I was told and slowly, I started to calm down and I collapsed onto the floor. Vinyl giggled right as she entered the living room, "Hey, had a good look around Ponyville? Come on, breakfast is disappearing."

"Speaking of which... time to clean my dishes." Vinyl smirked and entered the kitchen, flipping a few buttons with magic from her remote control.

**(You**** all know what happens next.)**

"Oh great... better stop her before she breaks the new plates I got today..." Octavia said, entering the kitchen. The rest of the day, I spent it with chatting with a few ponies around the block, repeating the news to the six, befriending a few ponies and Derpy Hooves. _Looks like I'll live to see the sun tomorrow._

**And that is it story lovers! Sorry for the lack of no new chapters, IT'S SUMMER! I'm enjoying it a bit too much and not giving a lot of attention to my fanfic. Please forgive me if you weren't able to wait so long. Right now, I want you, the readers, to be a part of the story! A guy who loves this story gives me these PMs and I thought it through, (Hey, I think he can fit into the story.) So if you want, please leave your character's(') description, name, and all of the needed stuff, especially cutie mark in the reviews or you can PM me. And for my tradition, please leave a review, follow, and or favorite if you like this story**

**If you LOVE this story, please show your support! I read all of your reviews, and again, thank you for pointing out a few things I need to change. I swear, I'm just a beginner writer. Have a wonderful day, so this is ACR, signing off.**

**Note: I'll try to fit your character into the story as much as possible. I'll design him/her first and decide if he/she can fit. If not, I'm sorry if your submitted character doesn't make it. But being in the present chapter doesn't mean that they won't be in the future chapter, right? ;) **


	7. To Canterlot!

**Hey everypony! As I always do, finally a new chapter. My gaming instinct has finally kicked in and because of E3, I'm changing to PS4. T_T R.I.P. Microsoft. May the Xbone rest in peace. And you know how Square Enix has always gave us side stories that linked up to the main story? You already know, fuck it! KINGDOM HEARTS 3 IS OFFICIALLY ANNOUNCED T_T. I cried SO MANY manly tears while the trailer showed. Now the epic conclusion of the Xehanort Saga will begin...**

**Also, I want to game with you guys! Any of you who has an Xbox 360 and BF3, you guys can game with me. Be aware, I just started Battlefield and this is SORTA my first time playing it. I'll have my Xbox gamertag in my profile description and I hope to see you on the Battlefield.**

**Okay! Please leave a review, follow, and favorite. Tell me if there's anything I need to improve (the details and descriptions, obviously...) or do something, even if it's a story correction. Yes you Grammar Nazis, go ahead and do your worst. If you want to show your FULL support, be sure to fill in EVERY blank and giving a positive review! As always, this is ACR, signing off.**

**WARNING: Chapter is 9,000+ words long.**

_Chapter 5: To Canterlot!_**  
**

It's been a week ever since Sky was captured by the Royal Guards. During the same week, nightmares started to haunted my dreams after having a friend taken away. So many nights that I was alone, hearing voices around the room even when I was awake. Everyone screaming, buildings and objects being destroyed as time was slowly moving. Recently in those days or nights, I can faintly see the commotion. Ponies running for their lives while five dark alicorns ravaged the streets. I usually tried getting in the way, attempting to save a life, but I keep forgetting these were only visions, something that I am seeing.

The morning came and I bought a watch just yesterday from a blacksmith. Weird... I packed up some clothes, casual and royal style, that I bought from Rarity's boutique. I also bought a brass knuckle version for ponies, for self defense sake. All of the things I packed and prepared were stored in my saddlebag. Where I'm going to is none other than the land of the rich and great where ponies can't stand even a smudge of cake on their clothing, which is Canterlot. Octavia asked if I wanted to join her just yesterday, since she's competing in a musical competition and to take an up-close look at mankind. I accepted her offer and it leads up to now. We got three tickets, one for each of us and I agreed to meet up with the six near the train station because, they too, will take a look at us. Oh boy... this might be some trip...

"Ready to go?" Octavia asked with two hoofbags in her mouth. "Y-yeah... let's get going before I... get crushed... by... this thing...!" Vinyl exclaimed as her energy was drained from carrying Octavia's cello. We all brought something to pass the time in Canterlot, like me bringing my violin with me and Vinyl bringing a mobile DJ station for her rare all-night dubstep party. "Yeah, I'm ready to see those humans." I said. _And I'm damn ready to figure out a way to set them free..._

About a minute as we left the house, Octavia noticed Vinyl disappeared. "Where's Vinyl? She was here a second ago." Octavia said. Both of us got our answer as we heard loud crying from Vinyl's bedroom. "We're supposed to go 9:30 right? We're going to be laaate. It's 9:15." I moaned. "*sigh* Wait here Blaze, I'll get Vinyl to her senses to come down here." Octavia said. She went up the stairs and it took five minutes to let Vinyl be visible by the doorway. She's resisting Octavia's force to get out of the room so I took matters to my own hands.

I trotted up the stairs calmly, though they haven't seen me yet. "Time to test this out." I rubbed my fore hooves together and laid a hoof on the two mares. "We're going!" In a flash of light, we were instantly transported to the train station.

**Ponyville Train Station**

In a flash of light, we were at the station. The two mares that accompanied me were still in a daze after the teleportation. "Aaaall aboard!" Was the first thing we all heard as we arrived at the train station in an instance. Though, Vinyl was still crying about her being separated from her standard DJ station. "Come on Vinyl, your set won't be robbed. We'll be back in about a week. We promise,"

"Y-yeah... let me get myself together for a moment..." As she calmed down and got back to her senses, we counted the bags to see if any of them are missing. At the same time that we were done checking, Vinyl was back to her energetic, hyped self. Also at that time, the six were rushing to the station. With them was _him..._ who was trotting calmly to the train. A smile grew to my face and I ran towards Twilight to give her a hug. That included with the others too.

"Good to see ya sugarcube. Those nightmares still goin' around on your head?" AJ asked me. "Yeah... now I'm starting to see things with myself awake..." A chill was sent down my spine remembering all of the terror, blood, and tears all around me. "Ya want ta talk about it in a train car privately? I'll try mah best to help ya out."

"It's fine Applejack. It's not fazing me..." An assured look on Applejack was slapped onto her face and she nodded. "Okay then. If you want to talk about it, tell me."

I nodded back at AJ and faced Twilight, waving a hoof to come near me, "How you doing with your coltfriend?" I whispered to her ear. "It's... fine..." She responded quietly, lower than a whisper. "Got the books I asked for?" I asked. She levitated the books to my magical reach and I took control of the levitating books and placed it in my saddlebag. "What's this?" Stone Heart asked as he stepped on our conversation. "Just some books Twilight gave me Stone." I responded calmly. "Oh, and what's in the book? Twilight leaving a note saying "_Oh Blazey! I LOOOOVE you!_" and a few _pictures_ to come along with it?"

I... blushed quite a dark shade of red from the thought of that, but stood brave and threw the books at Stone Heart. "It's just books where I can learn more magic. Why won't you read one?" I asked him. He smirked and had an angered look on his face (just like each and everyday_)_, taking the books from me and leaving. Though, lucky for me, I ripped all the necessary pages out from the separate books and a few extra pages that weren't really necessary. All the pages that were torn were stored in my saddlebag. _Just what I would expect from an asshole..._ I thought.

"Last call! All abooooard!" The ticket pony shouted. "So, let's go!" I cheered. "Hey! Wait!" A voice shouted from a distance. I turned around and saw Lee, Elizabeth, Mark, and Shawn with their tickets in their mouth running to the train station. "Get in, I'll meet up with these ponies." I said to the group. They turned in their tickets and went inside, "I'll give you two more minutes. Give me your ticket so you can immediately get on." The ticket pony said to me. I turned in my ticket to him and said, "Thank you sir."

"Hey!" Lee exclaimed while gasping for breath from the distance he ran. "Get on the train and catch your breath. We can talk there." I said, escorting the tired Lee. Though the other three didn't seem to have their breaths emptied. They all gave their tickets and the ticket pony told the engineer to go. I opened a room, empty of a single pony but us. I shut the door locked and secured it with a 'Tight Seal Spell' and a, 'Sound Absorption Spell' and began the chat. "So, you guys decided to hop in and talk to Mister President, Barrack Obama himself?" I asked.

"We're just here to check them out. Though I'd like to meet the President of the United States." Elizabeth said. "But I must say, that is damn right rude of you to NOT invite the President to the royal wedding." I said. "Yeah, I agree with Blazey here. So many Americans still think you're racist." Shawn said.

Elizabeth lightly pushed Shawn in slight annoyance, but mostly in playfulness. "Shut up. That was like two years ago!"

"Come on guys! Be like actual ponies. Blend in to their nature, how they react and their sorta word changes." Mark told us. "But what are you planning Blaze? From that tone I'm sure that you're up to something." Mark continued. "I'm going to... find a way to get 'em free."

Lee shouted first, "Whoa whoa whoa! Don't you think that's a bit too risky?"

"That's why I'm going to investigate, probably have a little chat with them first and see if humans here can do magic."

"Well, that's even better than rushing in and freeing them in the middle of daylight." Elizabeth agreed. "But are you sure that humans can do magic here?"

"I... I'm not sure, but hey, try it right?" I said. I grabbed the papers from my bag and levitated them onto the floor. "Okay... these are magic spells that I will need to learn, asap. If you want to learn a few tricks yourself Lee, go on ahead." I passed him six papers while I held one.

_"The Legendary Rasengan-"_

I immediately stopped reading there. "Something from Naruto I see." I said aloud. "What from Naruto?" Lee asked me. "NARUTO?!" Elizabeth shouted excitedly. "Whoa Elizabeth, calm down."

"Sorry Blaze, she's just a Naruto fanatic. Once she hears out her... *ahem* 'favorite' she just goes... into this state where she's overly excited as Pinkie Pie, but nearly as silent as Fluttershy." Mark stated.

I looked at Elizabeth, small iris and pupil, overly excited and full of energy. "Well... I'm sorry Elizabeth, there's no way you can learn the Rasengan. It's only Unicorns you see? And you're a pegasis." At that moment, all of her energy, her overly-excited-ness disappeared into a neutral, somewhat sad-faced pony. "Well... okay. I understand anyway."

_"Only performed by averagely skilled ponies, this is a powerful move to master. Backtracking to my previous book, as I said there, basic magic is composed of five, bases. Energy, fire, water, earth, lightning, the elements of nature. So Elemental Rasengans are possible, but pose a larger danger in injuring the pony. We will start with the Energy Rasengan, the most basic for everpony to learn._

_1: Absorb or generate energy surrounding you."_

"Step one, gather energy around you or create it yourself..." I nodded and stood up on all four hooves, lit my horn and raised it up. Elizabeth, who was watching me from the other side of the car, was getting over-excited and lightly bouncing on her seat. I can barely feel energy around me, I'm not even generating the needed energy. I was grunting and a headache spiked up to my head. Suddenly, I noticed a sort of soul-like orb come from the ground, being attracted to the bundle. I wasn't able to keep this up anymore, so I immediately stopped and collapsed to the floor.

I looked right at Elizabeth, back to her neutral mood. I looked back at the paper and noticed a smudge on a line. I scratched it a little with my hoof and it read:

_"Note: Gathering energy for beginners will require to sacrifice their energy to start the flow. If you start feeling pain through the body, stop immediately._

"*sigh* Ugh... Good... timing for it to be there..." I said in between breaths. "Let Lee try. He's been here the longest, so he should know some spells." Elizabeth said. I looked up at Lee and saw that he was learning the other spells that I gave him. "Lee, that true?" I asked him. "Second-longest to stay here. Yeah." He said. "Okay, mind if you do this spell?" I said, passing the paper to him.

He read the first three words of the page and said, "When you said, 'Something from Naruto,' you weren't joking..."

He read the descriptions and steps and I noticed him scratch some more smudges from the paper. He stood up and raised his horn. His Rasengan was entirely different from mine. The energy that he was gathering was soon starting to form into a ball, though it wasn't still but rather, it was shaking like a water balloon. He collected more energy from our surroundings and finished the glowing blue ball. He then ran towards the door and slammed the Rasengan onto the door. The results were impressive too. A huge dent that nearly went top to bottom on the door, a noticeable swirl in the middle, and a large hole on the area of impact.

"I... I read that the Tight Seal spell will hold any door still, no matter what magic a pony uses... How were you able to breach that door?!" Though, I wasn't able to immediately notice this, but the Mane 6, Octavia, Stone Heart, and Vinyl were looking at us awkwardly. "Want to introduce these four friends of yours to us Blaze?" Vinyl asked. "Well guys, this is... erm..." Once again, the mind blowing has happened. I was once again attempting to think fast until I had clever names for the four, but they stopped me.

"I'm Black Steel." Lee said. "I'm Wheatley." Shawn said. "Blizzard, hehe." Elizabeth said. "Hawk Eye." Mark said. "Well nice to meet you, I am-" I stopped Twilight before she said another word. "Twilight, these four already know you. Including the other five, because aren't you the legendary wielder of the Elements of Harmony?" I pointed.

"Oh yeah... but can I at least properly introduce ourselves instead of being so... rushy?" Twilight asked. I nodded and I let Twilight go on with her introductions. "As I was about to say, I am Twilight Sparkle. Prized student of Princess Celestia. This is Applejack, worker of Sweet Apple Acres. The shy one's Fluttershy. The one with the beautifully curled hair is Rarity, she works as a dress designer and a seamstress. She's Pinkie Pie, an excellent party thrower. Last but not the least is the rainbow haired Rainbow Dash. Her one and only dream is to be a Wonder Bolt."

"Well, a pleasure to meet you all! Especially you, Applejack." Lee said as he bowed in front of AJ. Applejack formed a sheepish smile with a faint blush, "Well, I'm flattered by your action... erm... Black Steel was it?"

"Correct, though mind to introduce these two lovely mares Blaze Wing?" Lee asked me. "Well, the one with the headsets and shades is Vinyl Scratch, dubstep wizard in my book. This beautiful earth pony here is Octavia, greatest cello player." I introduced. Though, behind my back, Octavia was starting to blush deep and quickly walked out of the room, covering her face.

"Huh, where's she going?" Pinkie Pie wondered. "To the bathroom probably, looking at that face, she's in a rush to use it." Vinyl responded to Pinkie's question.

Then a loud hoofstep got all of our attention. Stone Heart cued Twilight to come and follow him. Her eyes grew small, her smile faded into a worried arch, and she started to sweat and shake. As they were walking to another cart, I raced to get to Twilight and stop him from abusing her once again. Though, I was too late for he locked the door behind him and lowered the curtains. "No!" I shouted just outside the train.

Once again, I tried to create the Rasengan, but before I even tried to create the ball I felt the train rattle below my hooves.

"Only one option then..." I lit my horn and made it touch the door of the next box car, placing in a hearing enhancement spell on the door. "Hey, gather around, listen..." All of the mares and the three colts gathered right around me, and he soon started to blast out full power with his voice.

I noticed from the six, they were biting their lips, mostly worried about Twilight. Just after five minutes, we finally hear Twilight being hurt, screaming, yelping, and moaning in pain every time Stone gave her a little rest. _That motherfucker is going to have a real beating if he steps on another wire... _I though.

We soon heard, "THAT'S IT! I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FEATHER ABOUT YOUR EXPLANATIONS YOU... THIEF! YOU GET THE CONSEQUENCE LIKE ALL OTHER THIEVES! Death..."

"Black Steel! Bust that door open NOW!" I shouted. Lee started to charge up his Rasengan, full power to the hardened energy ball. Though, he stood in his place and didn't charge towards the door. "Here, let me try to launch the Rasengan and-" But the Rasengan seemed to have overcharged and exploded in Lee's face, resulting for us to be pushed over and Lee to be knocked out from the blast.

"Argh... everypony alright?" I grunted. "Yeah, we're find here sugarcube! We need to stop him!" Applejack shouted. Though, there was a problem, there was only one unicorn around here, excluding Rarity, so I had to try and bust that door down. My heart beat significantly increased and I rushed to the door, suddenly forming the Rasengan as I ran.

My horn met the door and the Rasengan ball blasted the door wide open, though not receiving the same results as Lee. A slight dent and a hole was what was left of the door. As we all rushed into the room, we only found them sitting down next to each other. Twilight was obviously forming a fake loving smile towards Stone Heart and signaling silently, 'Help me please...' Though, Stone Heart was clearly focused on her and gave Twilight a hug.

_No no no... something seems off. Twilight doesn't have any bruises, cuts, nothing on her face either. Not a dent in that beautiful face. _I thought. _This isn't right... we overheard Stone Heart's conversation and THIS is the result we get? Oh no, this is NOT good..._

"So?" I called out to Stone. "What were you two doing here? Having a conversation about how much you love Twilight or-"

"OR CLEARLY HAVE INTENTIONS TO HURT TWI!" Applejack shouted. "APPLEJACK!" We all shouted to her. Though, breaking our complain, Stone Heart's laughter and smile clearly confused us. "Hurting Twi? Asking her if she was cheating on me? Oh no WAY would I dare hurt Twilight!" He said in a jolly voice.

"What in the hay are you sayin'?! We clearly heard you through Blaze Wing's magic!" Applejack exclaimed. "We all clearly heard Twilight being hurt!" Rarity exclaimed. "And how _DARE_ you do that to Twilight!" Fluttershy exclaimed angrily. His eyes soon met mine, and I was suddenly in an invisible hold. My body was frozen like a statue, stiff as it can be. "Blaze Wing, please follow me..."

My head soon was controlled by my confusion and fear that he brought. He lead me in another cart, awfully close to the front of the train and, again, no ponies inside. "Listen here and you'd better listen good." He said under a low tone. I didn't respond and my eyes were wandering the area. "I said LISTEN!" He soon gave me a punch in the stomach once again, just like from our meet. I withstood the blow and threw a punch to his face. Though, he held my hoof that was delivering the force and looked me in the eyes.

I was starting to choke, trying to gasp for air as I was under a magical hold. "Now listen to me. You'd better stay away from Twilight and I. Alright? I can kill you right now..." He soon tightened the choke and my vision started to get blurry, including my hearing. "But I'm not in the mood. I just got my feed. You guessed it right son..." He chuckled. "Yes... I did go ahead and nearly stabbed her neck until I heard that explosion in the cart." He grabbed his blade from his saddlebag and started to cut the bottom of my chin, working his way slowly towards my neck.

"So what's it gonna be? Stay alive or die?" I felt the blade getting closer and closer to my neck and I silently begged to him, _Please... don't..._

He released his magical grip on me and placed a healing spell on me. Though, the pain of the blade still didn't go away. I was holding my neck with my hooves and breathed deep in for air. He turned around and told me, "Now fuck off. I don't want to see your face again."

"How... DARE... you hurt... Twilight...!" I exclaimed as I gasped for more air.

"Oh shut up. OH! And I forgot to mention your little 'secret' to the six."

"What secret?"

"Ohh, you know. The secret of you being a human. I can tell them anytime. Any day. Just tell me." He smirked and kicked me right in the gut (again...), pushing me out to the last cart we were in. The final kick resulted for the door to fly open with my body, weakened, pummeled, slightly bloody and bruised horribly. "Oh my... NO!" Octavia shrieked as she rushed out to my side. "We both had a talk. No worries, he won't be pulling another one of his stunts again." He smirked. "Now if you will excuse me, I'll be sleeping." He opened the door once again and went into the first car of the train.

Octavia got my body on her back and she rolled me onto the seats of the car. I wasn't able to understand what anyone asked me, but I did hear only two voices clearly, Twilight's and Octavia's voice. "Please... don't do anything as risky as that ever Blaze..." The rest were all inaudible words from Twilight. "You were really brave back there. I must say..." Once again, Octavia's voice soon ended up becoming very inaudible to the point I wasn't able to hear her voice.

My vision in my eyes soon started to fade out and blur. Once I felt my eyes were dropping, darkness shrouded my vision.

**The Darkness/Dreamland**

"AHH!" I screamed as I awoke once again. But all I was able to see was black.

I looked both left and right, even right behind me and I spotted no one in my line of sight. "Where am I now...?" I asked. The question was soon bouncing off of the area as echoes, as if I'm in a room. But I wasn't... I was in complete darkness, nowhere to go, nowhere to travel. Though, I faintly saw a shimmer out in the distance, so I ran towards it and found three portals.

"You know that you can stay with us right?" A voice said. "Yeah, stay with us in Destiny Island. Would be cool to have you there you know?" Another voice said. "So... this portal will take me right back home..." A third voice said. "Really? Well, it is your choice." The second voice said.

"Well, you can go back to your normal living." The first voice suggested to the third voice. "Well, I'm assuming the third portal will continue my adventure..." The third voice said weakly. Soon, it dropped silent until the third voice said, "I'll continue my adventure."

"Well, if this is goodbye, I know that we'll meet again..." The first voice said until the last voice faded out. "No worries Sora, we will meet again and I don't just think so, I know so."

"Hey..." the second voice called out. "Take care..." Again, the same name was faded out. Silence fell and I looked towards the three portals. I touched each individually, and text came out on each portal.

_Stay with the first mare you met_

_End it all_

_Continue the more treacherous path_

"I... don't understand..." I said while scratching the back of my head. "...You can stay with us right...?" The first voice said. "You can go back to your normal living..." the second voice said. "I'll continue my adventure..." The third voice said.

"So... I can choose." I approached all 3 swirling portals, but still, I didn't understand what was happening nor the choices. I tried to interpret each simply, but I knew I had only three choices. "So... that voice of Sora said to someone... that I can stay with them... That voice of Riku... he said to the same guy that he can go back home. But the guy that had the choices... chose the third path."

I walked up towards the third, blue portal and stepped inside.

**Reality/Train**

I woke up with a deep gasp and a pain in my stomach. The first thing I saw was Twilight's concerned face. "Are you alright?" She asked me. "Yeah... had an odd dream about... paths." I said as I tried to steady my breath.

"You were trotting down a road?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously. "Not a road. I had sorta... three doors of light to choose. Each gave me a decision..."

I continued talking with the six, especially with Twilight, though I never cared to check on the pony that gave me necessities, Octavia. She was watching me, with both a smile and a frown with a bit of tears flowing. "Umm, Octavia...?" Vinyl asked her and shook her. Octavia wiped her tears from her face and whispered, "It's nothing... I'm just having a little heartache. Can you give me some space...?"

"Sure, take all the time you need."

She soon walked away and into the cart behind us, sat down and massaged her head with her hooves. "I know... I know... He's been so nice ever since he came here. He even has my interests too. He's so sweet to everypony, especially to me for some reason... Why...? Does he...?" She tried to process everything going through her mind, mostly about me. "But... why do I feel this way...?!" She whispered. The answer finally reached her mind the moment she asked the question and she said, "Dear Celestia... I have a crush..."

She stood up and took a deep breath, "Okay, it's not too big. It's no deal. Question is, does he feel the same...?" She looked over the window and into the other cart, seeing me happy and back to myself with the six. "I know he does... Deep down, he has feelings too. Especially for me! Yes! I... shouldn't just... say it out loud. But when I know the time is right, I'll tell him."

"Oh please..." A similar voice said. "Great, from your realization Octavia, you're starting to hear things."

"I DOUBT that he has feelings for you." The same similar voice said. "Great, now it's starting to sound like you."

"Oh no worries Octavia." A figure started to form and uncover itself. "I am you."

"You're me? HA! I doubt any day in Equestria that you don't even know what I'm feeling, how many times I failed math class, AND my secret!" The other Octavia, rolled her eyes and came up to the real Octavia, whispering all the answers. Octavia's face soon became deep red and said, "Oh... so you are me."

"Yes, I am. All I'm here for is to say, that colt doesn't have feelings for you, no matter how many times you make him happy."

"How should you kno-... Oh right." She remembered that that other her was also Octavia, though a much more negative version. "Let me fully introduce myself. I am you, yes I know I said that, but a memory that escaped the cursed dreamworld of that colt. I was lead to you, then attached to your memories and now you're seeing me."

"Pfft! That means you're just a fake!" Octavia exclaimed. "Yes. You're right. I am a fake, and I can accept that, but you need to learn to accept that Blaze Wing isn't YOUR destiny! 3 paths were given to him while he was knocked out and he chose a much more dangerous path. Look, all I'm trying to say is the thing I have been repeating, you may admire him, give him a friendly kiss on the cheek, sure! But Blaze Wing refused the path of cowering."

"Hmm... you do make horrible, yet interesting explanations, but again, you're a fake. You're nothing. BEGONE!" Octavia shouted, waving her hoof out the window. "I warned you. Continue this path of loving him, and there will be consequences..." Octavia turned around from her presence and whipped her hair. "I'll do whatever it takes... no matter how difficult things are." She confidently said. "Heed my warning Octavia... You'll regret the day you make him fall in love with you." So the other Octavia vanished in thin air.

"So... I'm basically back here." I finished my explanation. "Voices, a void of nothin', and three lights and you chose a dangerous path. Sugarcube, you'd better be careful. Dreams are things to be reckoned with." AJ advised me. "Heh... it's a dream AJ, the chances of it happening is one to a million." I said. "I wouldn't want to doubt that dreams don't come true. Even for an image in the head." Twilight pointed out.

"There's nothing to worry about Twilight. So please don't worry about me." I said. "Y-yeah... I know, but dreams still have that possibility can come true." Her voice suddenly became... concern. Concern for me and what happened. "Again, don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

"We worry Blaze. We don't want anything horrible to happen to you. We're always here for a friend in need." Fluttershy stated. "Well, thank you girls... I've only known you for days and you say that we're already best friends. You are really a great group of friends."

They all smiled down at me, seeing me as a friend instead of a mistake, even though through how many mistakes I made when I tried to help them. Just seeing those very faces made my heart get an emotional kick start. "Though, we do want to know a bit more about you..." said Twilight.

"Didn't you already ask over fifty, yes I counted, question to me the last time you wanted to know a few basics for me?" I accidentally said in an angry tone.

"Oh... I didn't really... S-s...s-sorry..." Her voice stated to lower down from murmurs to whispers. Seeing what I accidentally done, everyone encouraged me to go and give her a hug and apologize what I did. It was like those kinds where a friend is encouraging you to give a hug to your crush. I walked towards her, lowered myself down and sat next to her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Twilight. I... was just asking a question, but I can understand you. I do... have an angry tone, but that's just my normal speaking. Other ponies do notice that too. They always say to 'I know that you're just wondering, but work on your tone! As if you're mad at someone.' sort of deal, and... honestly, I went off like that on you too. Sorry..."

She pushed away my hooves and stood back up with her head lowered to the point her hair was covering nearly her entire face, "E-excuse me... I'll be in the bed cart." She placed two hooves on her eyes, covering her face as she entered the bedroom cart.

AJ placed a hoof on my shoulder and said, "You did try your best to comfort her. She knew you were trying to too. Though, she needs some time alone sugarcube."

"If you want to pass the time, we can still talk about your dreams." Applejack continued. "We might be able to help, maybe we can even give you some advice." Fluttershy said.

"It's alright girls, my only concern is Twilight. She's our friend and we can't just abandon her situation now... Without proof or heavy damage done to anypony, we can't say... that Stone is a bad colt. He's slowly killing Twi." They all do notice my concern for her, even from the guys that were silent in their seats.

_I swear to my last breath, that if anyone or anypony hurts my friends, I swear that there will be a world of hurt for them._ I stomped my hoof down to the floor and trotted into another cart, empty of ponies. Though, my thoughts were wrong and I saw Octavia, sitting down with a small frown on her face and her hair covering half of her face, which seems that she's in a thinking state.

I sat down beside her and she asked, "Ever wondered if different worlds met...?"

"Ever wondered what would happen if other species from other worlds... met?" I repeated. "No." She said firmly. "Okay..." I sat down quietly for a while until Octavia spoke up, "What was inside your head?"

"Umm, what?" I asked confusedly. "What happened inside your head while you were momentarily knocked out?" She asked again clearly. "Umm... I was in total darkness... there were these... lights that were ripply, somewhat like water, but they're made of air. There were these... three voices, two that I know, one that I don't know. And each portal gave me a choice."

"What did you choose...?" She asked.

"A dangerous path as it said..." I replied.

"What were the other choices?"

"I... Umm... S-sorry I can't-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Octavia suddenly shouted. She placed a hoof just on her lips and backed up a little bit. "Sorry. My mouth is sometimes jumpy each time I'm saddened or excited."

I was temporarily frozen from the loud shout and quickly recovered. "I understand, I'm sorry too. But honestly, I don't know... it's so simple, but I just can't remember. Short-term memory sometimes hits me."

"I can understand your case." I looked back at her, "You see, before when I was still in school, I was the ace at class, especially in music. Each test that came, I passed it and got an A. Though, whenever it's class discussions, I usually forget the simplest, most memorable ponies, but somehow remember the complex, very... very unknown ponies from history."

"So you and I... we're not so different." I smiled weakly. She finally decided to look up and she saw my face. Her eyes shimmered as she stared at my face and I asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Octavia said, brushing her mane to cover her face. I smiled at her and said, "You know that you're cute."

She then started to hold some of her hair with her hoof to cover her blushing face, "Oh... please. Don't say that. I'm no where as pretty as Vinyl."

"Aww, there we are again with cute, little 'tavia!" I exclaimed. "Oh stop it..." I sighed and leaned right back into my seat. "Well, time to face a horror that came to Equestria... I'm really curious on how these things react."

She continued to smile and lightly play with her hair and she asked me, "Why are you so sweet to me?"

I replied, "Well... I'm just like this. I am a nice pony after all."

"No. It's completely different! I just... notice how you are with other mares in town. You just chat, ask them how are they, yada yada yada. But you, you are just so sweet! You understand music the way I do, you may be interested with Vinyl's music too, but you have that... love for music."

"I wouldn't say that I understand music. I just find it like a part of my everyday life."

"Exactly! You just have that special connection with music!" She exclaimed.

"I'm still not getting where you're point is."

She sighed and cleared it out, "Okay... so imagine that I am music, you are the one that loves it too. You... sorta have that special connection with it... and... y-you..."

"Still not getting the point here."

"Oh never mind... I do make the most stupid explanations anyways."

"Hey, don't say that!" I exclaimed, trying to make her feel slightly better. She raised an eyebrow with a small frown. "Okay... yeah, sometimes you do make some stupid explanations, representations, ect ect..." I joked. "Well, somehow that made me feel better." She said while lightly pushing me.

The door of the cart opened up and Applejack shouted, "Blazey! 'tavia! We're here!"

"Well, this is where our 'stupid' chat ends." I said. Octavia giggled, "Come on, let's unpack everything and get to our rooms."

I got up first and raced towards the door to open it up for Octavia. _Ladies first as I placed in my books... _I thought.

_Not... so sure how that chat went up, but good job! You're really letting him really become butter. _Octavia thought.

Vinyl, the little survivor group, and the five went out. But there was a problem... There were only five, disincluding Stone who is in the station. All in all, Twilight is still missing. "Hey, I'll wake Twilight up."

"Sure, I'll stay outside the station and wait for you." Octavia said. She left the cart and all that was left were the other two. I exited the current cart that I was in and moved on forward to the next cart, where Twilight was still sleeping.

For some odd reason, it was dark. I can barely see anything with the curtains lowered. "Good job. Yeah. You didn't raise the curtains Stone. Next time please let SOME light in..." I whispered.

"Flare!" I casted. My horn began to form a bright ball of light, which I shot out and it slowly floated down to the floor. Once the little ball made contact with the floor, a shadow began to form and crawl towards me. A figure formed and the shadow disappeared. "Surprise motherfucker." Stone Heart whispered. He punched me directly on my nose, causing for it to bleed. I immediately faked my own knockout and fell to the ground with a loud thud. He turned his back on me, but slowly turned around to look at me. He lit the room and saw my eyes wide open, "Oooh-hoo-hooo... Hard bastard are you?" He flipped my body over and sat on me, "Oh I'm going to enjoy this..."

I closed my eyes and kept my position, gritting my teeth hard. He raised his left hoof up and brought it down onto my face. He then raised his right hoof and brought it down once again to my face. Both of those punches were heavy blows, leaving only bruises on my left and right jaw. "Not going down are we?" He laughed. He raised his right hoof again, and landed the punch onto my eye. He did the same with his left hoof, though he landed it on my nose, which caused for more blood to stream down. He repeatedly started punching, blow after blow on nearly every part of my face.

He landed his hits onto my eyes, my nose, my cheeks, my jaws, even on my forehead. I continued gritting my teeth and continued to take in everything that he's giving me. I didn't try to defend myself, nor did I try to make an attempt to give back a much deserved hit. I just stayed down, letting myself be beaten up by him. He delivered a few more blows, though these were his strongest.

He raised his right hoof up and delivered the punch across my face. He raised his right hoof again while his magic held me up, and repetitively punched me with all his might. I already felt my teeth were going to shatter, and that gritting was the only way to hold it in place. He stopped for a moment and said, "Say cheese..."

He positioned my face so everything was centered, and delivered a punch directly to my left jaw. Lucky me, I didn't lose any of my teeth. Thank goodness for cheese. "Argh... that's good enough for today." He said. He leaned back, rolled his shoulders, and stretched his right foreleg out.

He stood back up and approached the door. "By the way, if you're still awake, she's outside..." said Stone. He nonchalantly walked out, closed, and then locked the door of the front-most cart. "Clever... girl..." I whispered.

**30 minutes later...**

I finally woke up and pain all over my body flowed. I lay down on the carpet floor of the car, letting the pain subside so I can actually get up. It finally did, and I got back up, though even more pain was sent on certain parts of my body. I limped my way to the train door and saw the curtains were lowered, so that no one could see my body inside. I checked on the door, locked.

"Fuck... it's locked..." I murmured. I shook my body and took a few steps back. I then charged towards the door and rammed it with my horn, obviously it did no good. My head made contact with the door knob, causing me to have my head hit it and my horn made very little contact with the flat door. I then fell backwards, head hitting the floor first. "Argh... fuuuck..." I moaned. I held my head with one hoof and looked at it. A hoof, covered in blood. "Okay... if my head won't work, then... use my body."

I walked up to the door and saw some bit of blood on the handle of it. I rubbed the bloody part of my head and said, "Christ almighty... Just like first grade..." A very sharp chill was send down my spine and I reacted strangely as it went down. I positioned a hoof right on the handle of the door, thinking I could break it. My idiotic thoughts proved my smart thoughts correct, it didn't do anything but cause pain on my hoof. "Aaaaahhh... f-f-f..." I broke away on what I was going to say.

"Well... magic?" I lit my horn and pointed it directly to the door. A light shone and a hot burst of fire was sent to the handle, making it to liquid, hot metal. "Ah, finally." I punched the door, although it didn't budge an inch. I lightly pushed it, it didn't budge. I took some steps back and decided to repeat the thing I did. I charged towards the door and directly pointed my horn at it. Nothing should stop me from breaking it. Though, without me realizing it in the first place, the door was made out of a slightly thick metal, which I then found out once my horn made contact with the door.

I recoiled back on impact and stood back up immediately, deciding to use magic once again. Though, the moment I was casting the spell, my horn can also feel the extreme heat of it. I stopped as I can already feel it was about to burn my horn off. I chose to use physical force and repetitively punched the door. Left, right, left, right, left, right, one hit after another onto the door, but I was barely making any dents. I gave up on using my fists and determined to use my body to bust open the door. I did weigh a few pounds even for a pony like me.

"Come ON you SUNUVA BITCH!" I shouted as I kept bashing the door. The door flew open with one last bash from my head, which sent me rolling out the cart and into the next cart. As I began to stand back up, a pony dressed for cleaning the train stared at me, most especially at my blood. He dropped the broom that he had and ran away from the train. My vision was blurry after all the impacts that I threw to the door, my head was dripping the common crimson liquid that we all had, and my common sense of balance was lost. I wasn't able to hear anything and I still had to hold onto a wall just for me to stay conscious and balanced.

I made it to the main entrance/exit area, tripped and tumbled down from the train, face-first to the pavement.

**Later that evening**

I woke up once again, a bandage around my head and a very unsteady feeling, like my head is causing me to fall. "Oh my goodness you're awake!" Octavia exclaimed. Out of the blue, the six came in with flowers, balloons, and a card, most of it saying "Hope you get better"

"Blaze!" All six of them shouted in unison. They all rushed to my side, dropping their little feel better presents to ask me what happened and how did it happen. "Who hurt you?!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "Who would do this to you?!" Rarity exclaimed. **  
**

"Sugarcube, I swear if we find that pony who tore you apart, WE'LL DEFINITELY GIVE 'EM WHAT'S DUE!" AJ exclaimed in a revengeful tone.

"I... it happened... in..." Although, the harder I tried to think, the worse the pain got. I tried to get out of bed, but another pain streamed from my belly. "Girls, take it easy on the questions. The doctor said that he needs bed rest, and she seriously means it. He has a concussion and it might take a little while for it to heal." Octavia said while getting two pills from a bottle.

"He needs to take this to at least speed up the progress. His thinking ability is causing him headaches, so please don't ask him so many questions, especially if it means memories."

"Umm... sorry Blaze. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you. A-and the six are-" I immediately stopped Twilight from speaking and said, "Hey, don't worry about me. This is nothing you know."

"Darling! How is this nothing?! You're beaten to the pulp and you can barely think or walk!" Rarity exclaimed. "Yeah, a good chunk of me being beat up was my fault. The rest is... I can't even remember..."

"Don't think, just relax. Nurse Redheart said that you should be okay tomorrow, but you'll have to keep your casts and bandages until next week." I never really noticed the casts until she actually mentioned it. I looked at my body and to finally notice and feel that I seriously had casts around me. There were casts on my right foreleg, left back leg, and on my horn.

"Now, can you try and think about what happened when you were trying to get Twilight?" Applejack asked. "Well... all I know is that I got punched on the nose, threw my body to open the door, failed at creating the Rasengan, and face-planted onto the pavement... Nothing else."

"Do you know how this colt looks like?" Rarity asked.

"Wh-... who?" I asked. "Do you remember the little... 'incident' back at the hospital?" Twilight asked me. "With the swing set...?"

"Stop it! You're causing him to lose his memories!" Octavia exclaimed, pushing away the six from me. "Looks more like amnesia to me." Twilight said. "He doesn't know what happened at the hospital..." Octavia muffled.

"I... can't remember anything... And I don't think I was even aware that I was in the hospital..." I said.

"You were awake the whole time we were there. There's no way you can forget that." Fluttershy said. "I don't... recall any hospital. Okay?"

"Well, ya did hit yer head a couple of times..." Applejack revealed to me. I sat silent. "I definitely don't remember any hospital, nor was I aware that I was being taken from the hospital." I said.

All of a sudden, we heard a loud gasp from Pinkie, then she shouted, "It was that meanie wasn't it?!"

"Which meanie... Pinkie?" I asked her. She came close to my ear and looked left and right. "Stooooone..." She whispered. My eyes were soon widened and all that was left was a little dot in the center of my eyes as it shook. "St-stone...?" I whispered. "Why, of course he'd do this to ya... Typical pony like himself should watch out where he's steppin' on." AJ growled.

"Why-Pinkie! Why didn't you tell us in the first place?!" Rarity exclaimed. She pulled out clothing from her saddlebag and wore the Sherlock Holmes themed outfit. "Detective work!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

All of the six started talking to each other, switching from pony to pony to discuss the manner. It included Octavia and Vinyl too. Though, while they were all asking, accusing, and clearing everything out, I shook in my place in bed. My hooves started to burn, my iris and pupil were only balls of fire in my eyes, and my hair, which started to ignite, actually became flames.

Twilight turned around and saw the event happen before her eyes, "B-blaze?!" The rest of them turned around and they too saw what was happening to me. "What's going on y'all...?" Applejack asked in awe. "HIT THE DECK!" Pinkie screamed. They then ran to the nearest piece of furniture and flipped it on its side.

As if my hooves became fists, they felt they were being clenched as rage streamed throughout my body. With me at my brightest, the fire that was being collected finally burst into a fire ball which surrounded me and sent out a warm shock wave throughout Canterlot. I was found in the middle of the bed, standing and huffing angrily. I punched the ground and its crack created a dividing line between me and the mares. "STONE?!" I screamed.

"Easy now Blaze. We're all friends here. Just calm down..." Applejack steadily said. "Yes... J-just calm down... a-and think about something else than _him_." Octavia said. My deep, angry breaths began to slow and my furious expression slowly died down. "That's it darling, just steady breaths..." Rarity said. All around the room, the glowing amber died down to simply black ash. From threatening breaths, my breathing became calm.

My eyes were back to as it was, oval and nearly as big as a plate. I shook my head, took in a deep breath, then collapsed on the floor. All the mares then surrounded me, to see me back to normal. "I just destroyed the evidence didn't I...?" I murmured.

"That was our only chance of proving Stone guilty... And yes, you did darling." Rarity said as she gave me her hoof. "How are ya feelin'?" AJ asked as I stood back up. "It will be odd if I say it, but I feel fresh. Good as new." I said.

I noticed Octavia observing me and the areas where I had my wounds. She checked my head, "No blood. Does this hurt?" She asked as she lightly touched the area that was hit by the door knob. "No." She stepped away and lifted my foreleg. "It can move quite fine... does it hurt?" She asked again. "No, as I said, oddly I feel good as new."

"The giant ball of fire... the shockwave... you instantly being healed of everything, not a bruise to be found..." Twilight analyzed. "Was that a hyper healing spell?" She asked. "I... dunno."

"Though I believe it is." She said.

"You still need bed rest Blaze. It's already getting late anyways..." Octavia announced. "*yawn* Yeah... better hit the hay." AJ said.

"Well, we'll see you in the morning." Octavia said as she opened the door for the six, leading them out of our room. "Bye!" The six shouted. "Bye!" Octavia responded. She locked the door and went for her bed, only to realized it was burned by me. "Well, night Octavia..." I said.

I jumped into my bed and looked up at the ceiling. My eyes slowly closed, and then I fell asleep.

**A few minutes later**

A bit of light was shining from my door, and a shadow of a hoof was in the light. The figure approached my bed and left my violin on the desk that was right beside it. It saw me sleeping, looking at me. It approached me and move some of my hair away and kissed my forehead. "Sleep well..." A voice said.

**Sorry for the delay. I seriously get lazy during summer... I had a much better idea, but to me it wouldn't make sense... nor with you. Well it involved an eye, visiting the doctor, some crazy shizz that was supposed to happen in this chapter due to the little 'event' that has happened. To me, I'd honestly say that I REALLY want to get onto certain future chapters, the ones I REALLY want to write. I have plans, but I'll make more along the way (hopefully.) **

**Well, I'm not going to end it with the traditional ending letter, because ALL of you know the drill, just on top. Well, I do enjoy writing this, but the thing is that there's usually a boring part in a story with all these side-plots, talking, and mindless business, but I love writing! Shoutout to Frontdoor6 as an inspiration to make me start writing!**

**G'day ponies, and right now as it is, good night and take care!**


End file.
